Three Shots
by starbright
Summary: [Completed] Chapter 14 to 16 is up. BoscoFaith story set during the end of the season 4 finale, what if Bosco was the one that got shot instead of Faith,and how it changes the course of both of their lifes.
1. Default Chapter

**Three Shots**

By Starbright

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch

Author's Note: I wrote this story and posted it on sometime last year, but I decided to rewrite and go a different way. But thank you for everybody that review it. Well on with the story

Chapter 1

_Three shots were fired and everybody fell to the ground._

_A few seconds later,_

_Faith slowly sat up and realized what just happened. She turned to her side and saw Noble and Cruz lying next to her. Her first thought was about Bosco. She didn't care that they weren't getting on with each other right now. He was her partner.. now and forever._

_"Bosco, where are you? Are you OK?" she shouted when she stood up. She then saw him lying by Cruz. She knelt down next to him._

_"Oh my God. Bosco, are you okay?" She touched him and then she looked at her hand; it was covered in blood. It took a few seconds for her to realize exactly what happened; her partner was shot._

_"Bosco… no!" she yelled. She ripped open his shirt and looked at the bullet wounds. She put her fingers on his neck praying to find a pulse. There was a very weak one._

_"You can't do this to me," she said, "Bosco, do you hear me? You have to be okay!" Cruz then walked up to Faith._

_"Is Bosco okay?"_

_"Call 911 now, Cruz, Bosco was shot!"_

Suddenly someone interrupts Faith's thoughts. She turned around and saw Sully.

"What are you doing here? Is there any word yet about Bosco?"

"We heard about Bosco at the precinct. He is still in surgery," Sully replied, "He is going to make it, Faith. What the hell happened?"

"He has to make it through surgery! He's my partner; I can't lose him." Faith stood up and started to pace around the room.

"This wasn't suppose to happen."

"What were you going to help Bosco with?" Faith turned to Sully.

"I can't talk about this right now, not when Bosco is in surgery. Do you know what it was like to see my partner covered in blood?"

_"Did you call the paramedics, Cruz?" Faith yelled out, as she looked down at __Bosco. She knelt down and held his hand._

_"You are going to be just fine, Bos." She checked his breathing._

_"I can hardly feel a pulse; we have to do something," Faith said, as she started to __give CPR to him. She couldn't lose him. A few minutes later, the paramedics show up._

_She then stood there in shock. She looked down at her hands and saw that she had blood all over her, Bosco's blood._

Sully looked at Faith. He knew how much Bosco meant to her; even though they were on bad terms with each other at the moment.

"I know, Faith." Sully then looked at Faith, "The reason I came in here was to tell you that Bosco's mom is here."

"Rose," Faith sighed, "Has she been told yet?" Sully shakes his head.

"Not yet. We thought maybe it would be better if you told her."

"Yeah, maybe. Where is she?" Faith asked.

"She's in the waiting room."

"You don't have to tell her. I can get something one else to do, if it is too hard for you," Sully suggested.

"If anybody should tell her about her son, it should be me," Faith replied as she left the lounge. There were so many thoughts going through Faith's head as she walked to the waiting area, how was she suppose to tell Rose that her son had been shot and was in surgery, but she knew that Rose needed to know.

"Faith… I can't find a doctor to tell me what is wrong with Maurice. Do you know?"

Rose looked at Faith; her face was full of worry and fear. Faith took a deep breath before she spoke.

"Why don't we sit down?" Faith said, gently, "Bosco was shot in the chest. He is in surgery right now. I'm so sorry, Rose," Faith said gently patting Rose's hand. Rose started to cry.

"No, not my Maurice." Faith put her arms around Rose.

"I tried everything to help him. I hope it was enough," Faith said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. Rose looked up at Faith.

"I know that you would do anything for Maurice, just as he would do anything for you."

Later,

Faith is sitting outside of the hospital, getting a breath of fresh air, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Faith… where are you?" asked Fred.

"I'm at the hospital… "

"Are you hurt?" Fred asked, concerned.

"No. it's not me.. It's Bosco!" Faith said, still in shock that Bosco was hurt.

"You don't need to be there; he has his own family."

"Yes, I do. I want to be here, Fred."

"You always putting Bosco ahead of your family, aren't you Faith?"

"He is my partner and best friend, I'm staying here," she said.

"Faith, come home now," Fred demanded.

"No," Faith said sharply and ended the call. She sighed. She wasn't putting Bosco ahead of her family. Bosco was a part of her family too, just as much as her kids and Fred are.

Faith looked up at the sky and sighed. Bosco had to be okay. She couldn't lose her best friend and partner.

"Faith." She turned around and saw Rose standing in front of her.

"He's out of surgery."

To be continued!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Third Watch, or the quote that is in the story is  
from the episode from season 4 called The Price of Nobility.  
  
**  
Three Shots  
  
Chapter 2  
**  
"He's out of surgery."  
  
Faith kept on hearing Rose tell her that Bosco was going to be okay;  
her partner was going to be okay. Right?  
  
"So Bosco is going to be okay?" Faith asked Rose, as they walked back into  
the hospital.  
  
"I don't know. All the doctor told me was that the surgery went alright,"  
Rose replied. She turned to face Faith, "I know that Maurice is going to be  
just fine; he is a fighter."  
  
"I know he is," Faith replied. Dr. Fields came up to them.

"I've been looking for the both of you. Officer Boscorelli is settled into his room."  
  
"So Bosco is going to be alright, right?" Faith asked, worried was evident in her voice.  
  
"Officer Yokas, the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be the most critical. He has  
been through an ordeal. He had two bullets in his chest. We were able to  
get them out, but we won't know exactly how bad his injuries are until he  
wakes up. He lost a great deal of blood, as well." Faith breathed a sigh of relief that Bosco made it out of surgery, but she couldn't fully feel good until Bosco woke up,and she saw for herself that he wass going to be ok.  
  
"Thank you, doctor," Rose replied, as Dr. Fields walked away.  
  
As Rose and Faith were making their way to Bosco's room, Lieutenant Swersky came  
towards them.  
  
"What happened, Yokas?"

(((  
  
Rose looked at Faith.

"I'll go in and see Maurice. Come in when you get a chance."

"I will," Faith nodded, as her and Lieutenant Swersky walked over to the  
waiting area and sat down.  
  
"So Yokas, what exactly happened? I got a call that three of my officers are involved in a shooting and that one of them is in critical condition. What the hell happened?" Faith looked at him.

"Didn't you already talk to Cruz about the shooting? Why do you need my statement?"  
  
"Yokas, I need to know what happened. Why were you there?"  
  
"I wasn't going to help Bosco; I was through helping him with all of the messes  
that he gets himself into, but he will always be my partner. So I went to  
Noble's hotel room to get the gun and that is when Cruz and Bosco showed  
up and a few minutes later Noble show up. The next thing I knew everybody started  
shooting. Cruz and Noble pulled their weapons first and I shot Noble to protect Bosco."  
  
"So who shot Bosco?"  
  
"That would be Cruz," Faith replied.  
  
"Yokas, you are saying that Cruz shot Bosco? Why would she?"  
  
"I don't know, but this is Cruz we are talking about."  
  
"So what happened with Noble?" Faith asked.  
  
"He was shot in the shoulder, but besides that he is going to be fine and we  
are taking him into custody."  
  
"Is that all you need?" Faith asked.  
  
"For now that is," Lieutenant Swersky replied. Faith nodded and walked out of the lounge.

((  
  
Faith was sitting next to Bosco. She just stared at him. He looked so weak. He was hooked up to all these different machines and was hooked up to a ventilator to help his breathing.  
  
"It's so hard for me to see you like," she said as she touched his hand, "I'm waiting for you to wake up and tell me that I'm silly for worrying about you." She smiled, "But you are going to be just fine and you are going to wake up very soon. You have to, Bos." She then remember a conversation they had just a few hours ago.  
  
_"I need your help."  
"All right, pay attention. This is me, saying no, again!"  
"If you won't help me, maybe you can help the guy I'm framing for murder..."_  
  
He knew that I would help him because he is my partner and he always will  
be. That is why I went to the hotel room to help him, if only I had got  
their a few seconds earlier, I would have been able to get the gun and get  
out of there before Cruz and found me. Then Bosco wouldn't be lying in this hospital bed.  
  
Suddenly someone interrupting Faith's thoughts, she turned around, and saw  
the doctor standing in front of her.  
  
"Why hasn't he waken up yet?" Faith asked the doctor. The doctor looked at  
her. "It looks like Officer Boscorelli is in a coma, but we aren't going to know much until we do some more tests." Faith sighed.

"But he is going to make a full recovery isn't he?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but there is nothing more that I can say," the doctor replied.  
"But I do need to take him for more tests, so could you please  
wait outside."  
  
As Faith was walking towards the waiting area, she saw Fred sitting there.  
  
"What are you doing here, Fred? Where are the kids?" she asked.  
  
"Emily is looking after Charlie, while I came down here to get you to come home with  
me," Fred replied. Faith looked at Fred.

"I can't go home yet, Fred. I have to make sure that Bosco is going to be okay and then I will be home, I promise." Fred looked at Faith.

"It is always about Bosco, isn't it? Were you there when Bosco was shot?" Faith nodded.

"Yes I was," She could see remember all the blood that she had  
on her hand… Bosco's blood, she would never be able to get that out of her  
mind.  
  
"Why were you with Bosco? I thought you were working at the desk," Fred  
questioned.  
  
"Bosco needed my help."  
  
"I thought so, why couldn't you just let him deal with on his own. I thought  
Bosco was out of our life, but I guess he isn't and never will be."  
  
"Do you even care that Bosco is in critical condition? He's in a coma, Fred!" Faith cried angry.  
  
"No, I'm going home and if you don't want to come, then that is fine," he  
said, as he stormed off.  
  
Later, Faith and Rose were sitting in the waiting room.

"What kind of tests are they doing?" Rose asked. Faith looked at Rose.

"I don't know, I think it is something to do with his coma, but I'm not for sure."  
  
"I'm sure that he is going to be just fine; there is no way that Bosco is  
going to let this bring him down." Rose smiled for the first time since she heard about Maurice.

"I'm sure you are right." The doctor then walked up to Rose and Faith. "The test came back. He is still in the coma and we are not for sure how long he will be in one, but while he's in the coma he's stable, which is good."

Rose stood up. "He is going to wake up right?"  
  
" I don't know what to tell you, Mrs. Boscorelli. There is nothing more I can say, it is up to Bosco now if he is going to wake up. I suggest that both of you go home and get some rest,"  
Doctor Field replied, as he walked away from Faith and Rose.  
  
"Faith, go home and be with your family. I'll call you if there has been any  
change," Faith nodded.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning," Faith replied as she hugged Rose, and walked out of the hospital.

A hour later,  
  
Faith walked into the bedroom, and got into her bed. 

"Fred, I'm home," she said, as she leaned over to kiss him, but she saw that he wasn't there. She  
then saw a note on the table, and she picked it up.  
  
_Faith,  
  
I took the kids away to our cabin for a few days. We need some time apart from each other, so you can spend as much time as you want with Bosco. We'll be back on Tuesday.  
Love  
Fred_  
  
Faith put the note down on the table. She couldn't believe that Fred just  
left with the kids, but I guess he is right and we do need some time alone. She thought.  
She picked up her cell phone, and dialed a number.  
  
"Hello?" said the voice on the other line.  
  
"Hey Emily, it's me, Mom."  
  
"Hi," she said.  
  
"Can I talk to your father for a moment?" Faith asked.  
  
"He is went out with Charlie to get us some food."  
  
"Oh, just tell your father that called and to call me back."  
  
"Okay," Emily replied, as she hung up the phone.  
  
Faith laid her head on the pillow, and fell asleep.

_"No, Bosco, you have to wake up," she said, as she was sitting next to him.  
  
When suddenly he started to flatline…  
  
"No, Bosco, you can't die on me," she screamed._  
  
Suddenly Faith woke up in sweat, and she realized that she wasn't going to  
get any sleep tonight, because all she could think of was Bosco. So she got  
dressed and did the only thing that she could think of, go to the hospital,  
and check on Bosco.  
  
A hour later,  
  
Faith entered the hospital, and was walking towards Bosco's room, when she  
saw nurses and doctors rushing into his room. She gasped._ Oh no, something  
is wrong with Bosco, I can't lose him, she thought to himself_. A nurse then  
came out of the room, and Faith run up to her.  
  
"What's wrong with Bosco?" she asked. The nurse looked at her. 

"I can't talk right now."  
  
"I just need to know if something is wrong with him, please?" she pleaded.  
The nurse looked at her. "We are taking him up to the OR."  
  
"The OR. I thought he was stable! What happened?" Faith asked the nurse. The  
nurse looked at Faith.

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this, but he was attacked."  
  
To be continued!!


	3. Chapter 3

Three Shots

Chapter 3

Faith stood there frozen in front of the nurse.

He was attacked.

She the scene kept playing in her head. She couldn't believe it; not Bosco. Hasn't he  
been through enough today? Today started out good and it is turning into  
the worst day of her life. She was going through so many emotions, but mostly anger. Who would want to hurt Bosco?

She could still remember the first day that she first met Bosco. She chuckled as she thought about how she thought he was an arrogant guy, who thought that he knew everything. She wasn't wrong about him, but there was more to Bosco than anybody knew.

She then remembered a memory they had a few years ago.

_'I-- I just didn't want to be dumping my stuff on anybody.'_

'It's me, Faith. It's me. I'm not anybody.'

Suddenly the nurse said something bringing Faith back to the present.

"We have to take Mr. Boscorelli to the operating room now. Would you like to  
see him before we take him?" she asked. Faith ran over to Bosco and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"Everything is going to be okay. You promised me that you wiould always be there for me and you've never broke a promise. Don't you dare start now," she said as she kneel down to him. The nurse looked at her.

"We have to get him up to OR now," she said, as  
Faith let go of Bosco, and let them away with Bosco. She watched as they  
wheeled him into the elevator and sighed as a single tear run down her cheek.

"Faith." She turned around.

"Ty, hey," she said, as she wiped away the tear away from her  
cheek.

"What happened, Faith? We got a call about Bosco," he said, as he put his  
hand on her shoulder.

"Last we heard was that Bosco was in a coma, but was in stable condition,"  
Sully replied. Faith looked at Ty and Sully.

"Bosco was attacked in his hospital room, just about half an hour ago," she said, upset.

"I'm sorry," Ty replied, not sure what to say to Faith, as he knew how much  
Bosco meant to her and how afraid she was just a few hours ago when he was in  
surgery. He wasn't sure how more she was going to be able to take. Faith nodded.

"I just can't understand what happened," she said, clearly  
still very shaken up.

"Why don't you sit down," Sully said, walking over to the waiting area.  
Faith followed Sully and Ty. She sat down, and sighed, as she put her hand on her face.

"Faith, he's going to make it. It's Bosco."

She looked up at Ty. "But how much can one person take?"

Faith shook her head. "I should have been here for Bosco. I should have  
stay. I don't even know why I went home; all I could think of was Bosco.  
This is my entire fault," Faith replied as she stood up.

"Faith, this isn't your fault, it is whoever did this to him," Sully said.  
Faith looked at him. "I don't even know why they would attack him; he was  
already weak from his gunshot wounds."

She then saw the nurse that was in his room walking by.

"Excuse me," Faith replied as she went up to her.

"You were working in my partner's room before  
they took him up to the OR, right?"

The nurse nodded.

"So what happened to Bosco? You said that he was attacked, but how?" Faith  
asked.

"I was checking on Mr. Boscorelli when I saw that he was bleeding from the   
chest, so I thought something was wrong with his gunshot wounds, but then  
when I opened up his gown I saw that he was stabbed in the chest," The nurse looked at Faith, sensing that Faith wanted to know more.

"I wish that I could tell you more, but that is all I know," the nurse said as she  
walked away from Faith. Faith then went back to Sully and told him  
everything that the nurse told her. Faith was sitting down when someone came  
up to her.

"Is Bosco okay?" Faith turned around, and saw Cruz standing in  
front of her. She stood up.

"What are you doing here? You are the reason that he is in  
this mess. Did you try to kill him in his hospital room? Are you here to see  
if it worked?"

"Faith, stop," Sully said, getting in between the two of them.

"It's okay, Sully, I just wanted to know why Cruz did this. Did you know that  
Bosco was in a coma when you stab him, not once but twice?"

Cruz's face was full of shock and fear.

"Who did this to him?" Cruz asked. Faith looked at Cruz.

"I know that you did this!"

"Faith, that is enough," Sully replied, he then turned to Cruz. "I think it  
is time for you to go."

"I just wanted to make sure that Bosco was okay," Cruz replied.

"You know now, so I think you really should be going now," Sully said.

"Fine," she said as she walked out of the hospital. Faith looked at Sully.

"Why did you let her go? I would have got a  
confession out of her soon enough?"

"No, you wouldn't have because she's not guilty, I saw the fear in her eyes,  
she was worried about Bosco."

"I don't believe it, Sully, she was the only one that could have done it,"  
Faith said. "Unless it was Noble."

"I know you want to know who did this, but you are drawing at straws right   
now." Ty then walked up to them.

"I got you some coffee," he said, handing her the  
cup. "Why don't you sit down and relax."

"Thank you, Ty, but I'm not going to be able to relax, not when my partner   
is up in the operating room fighting for his life," she said, as she put the  
cup of coffee on the table. Faith sat down.

"I don't know what I would do if I lost Bosco." Even just thinking about the possibility that he wasn't going to make it made her start to cry. Ty and Sully sat down next to her.

"Don't think about that right now, he is going to make it," Ty replied.  
Faith looked up at Ty. "I want to believe that, I really do, but he has  
already had surgery today, as much can he take?"

Then suddenly Faith stood up. "I'm going to do the only thing that I can do  
to help Bosco, I'm going to find his attacker," she said.

"No, you aren't, you are exhausted," Faith heard what they both were saying,  
but it didn't mean anything to her. No one hurts Bosco.

"Thank you both for being here, but I really need to be alone right now,"  
she said, as she started to walk away.

"You really shouldn't be alone," Ty replied. "Our shift just finished, the  
call about Bosco was our last call, we can stay here as long as you need  
us."

"She's not alone, "said a voice. They turned around and saw Rose Boscorelli  
standing in front of them. Faith walk up to Rose and hugged her.

"If you need us, just call," Ty said, as he and Sully walked away.

"So you heard about Maurice?"

"Were you here, Rose when it happened?" Faith asked. Rose looked at Faith.  
"No, I decided to go and get something to eat, and when I got back, I saw  
his room empty. It took me so long to find a doctor and find out what  
happened to him." Faith nodded.

"I was coming to see him as I couldn't sleep, and that is  
when I find out that he was attacked, I'm sorry that I wasn't here for him,  
I could have stop it if I didn't go home."

"It's not your fault," Rose replied, as she hugged her. "I just don't  
understand how this happened."

"I don't understand either, but I'm going to make sure that find out who did  
this to him, and make sure that they pay for," Faith replied.

Rose knew that Faith meant it, and would make sure that whoever did this to  
her son would pay. Rose grabbed Faith's hand. "He's going to be fine, he  
won't leave me," she said. "Or you."

The next morning, Faith and Rose were sitting waiting to hear word on Bosco, when Rose turned to Faith.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this, Faith." Faith hugged Rose.

"I know what you mean," Faith then looked up and saw Dr.  
Fields coming towards them.

"Officer Yokas, and Ms. Boscorelli, Officer Boscorelli is in ICU, he barely made it through the surgery." Faith looked at the doctor.

"But he is okay?" Dr. Fields looked at both Rose and Faith.

"He has been through a big ordeal, he was shot in his chest, and stabbed  
twice in his chest, one was near his heart, he is very lucky to be alive."  
"But he is going to make a full recovery, isn't he?" Rose asked.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry; we are going to have to wait until he  
wakes up, that is all that I can say."

"Thank you, doctor," Rose said, as the doctor walked away. Rose sat down, and put her hands on her face. "I can't believe this all happened to my son, in one day, why did happen?"

"I don't know, Rose." Rose looked at Faith.

"Why don't you go home? I'm sure your children want to  
see you?"

"They aren't there. They have gone away with their dad for a few days," Faith  
replied. Faith then looked up and saw Lieutenant Swersky and a police  
officer coming towards them.

"Rose, why don't you go and see Maurice, and make sure that you don't leave  
his side until I came there." Rose nodded, and walked away. Faith stood up and walked up to Swertsky and the police officer.

"So what is this I hear about Bosco getting attacked?" Licentcent Swertsky  
asked. Faith then explained everything that happened to Bosco.

"I brought Officer Shores and he is going to guard Bosco's room." Faith nodded.  
Swersky faced Officer Shores.

"Why don't you go to Officer Boscorelli  
room?" Faith then told him the room number. The officer then walked away from them.

"Okay Yokas, tell me exactly what happened. Davis and Sully couldn't get  
much information. Whoever did this got away and the nurses or doctors  
didn't see anybody in the room." Faith took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I don't know any more details than Davis and Sully, all I know is that Bosco was attacked in his hospital room. He was stabbed twice. He has been in surgery most of the night. I  
can't lose him, boss."

"Is he still in a coma?"

"Yes he is," Faith replied. "But I'm going to figure out who did this to  
him."

"No, you aren't. That isn't your job," Swersky replied.

"This isn't just any case; this is Bosco!"

"He would do the same thing for me; I have to find out who did this to him.  
I think we need to talk to Noble first. He was in custody all night, and  
then we should talk to Cruz as well."

"Faith, you aren't going to do anything. You are going to take a few days  
off."

"No, I need to help Bosco."

"The only way you are going to help Bosco is if you take a few days and  
relax. You looked exhausted; you aren't to be able to do anything, not when  
you are worried about Bosco."

"I just want to know who did this to him," Faith said.

"I know, you do, and we will." Faith looked at Swersky.

"Fine, I won't do anything right now."

"I'm going to go and see Bosco now, "she said, as she started to walk away.  
She then turned around.

"Please find out who did this, Boss."

Faith walked into his room, and saw Rose sitting next to him.

"Hey," Faith said, as she put her hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up.

"He's still the same; he hasn't woke up yet." Faith sat down.

"Why don't you go and take a break. I'll stay here."

"Thank you, Faith for everything you did for my son."

"I didn't do anything," Faith replied. If I did, he wouldn't have gotten  
attacked, she thought to herself, as she waved goodbye to Rose as she walked  
out of the room. Faith grabbed Bosco's hand.

"Hey Bos, I'm so sorry about everything. I should have been there for you," she said. "You would have been there for me."

"It is bad enough that you were shot, but to get stabbed as well. I don't  
know what I am going to do, I can't lose you."

"I know that we weren't on the best of terms lately, but you are my partner and you always will be, so I can't lose you. Please wake up for me." She then touched his face.

"I promise you, I will get whoever did this to  
you. I won't let anybody hurt you ever again," She put her hands on her  
face, and sighed. She heard the machines making noises. She knew they were helping him, but it looked the opposite. It was so hard for her to  
see him like this. She sighed, and grabbed his hand, and start to drift off  
to sleep.

A few hours later,

Faith felt someone touch her shoulder; she looked and saw a nurse standing  
in front of her.

"Visiting hours are over," the nurse said.

"How long have I been here?" Faith said, as she sat up, letting go of   
Bosco's hand.

"You have been here since 9 in the morning."

"What time is it now?" Faith questioned.

"2 o clock in the afternoon."

"Oh," Faith said. "He hasn't woken up yet has he?" The nurse shook her head.

"No, there has been no change in his condition." Faith looked at Bosco, looking all pale. She sighed. Bosco is a fighter. He has wake up and get better.

"I know Bosco well enough to know that he is going to wake up very soon,"  
Faith told the nurse. The nurse looked at her.

"I hope you are right." Faith then went up to Bosco.

"I'll be back later," she said. As Faith was  
walking out of the room, Rose came up to her.

"Faith, go home, and get some rest."

Faith looked at Bosco through the windows with all the tubes in him .

"I don't know if I can leave." Rose took Faith's hand.

"I'm staying here and there is going to be a police officer outside of his door; he's going to be fine." Faith nodded, but at the same time she wasn't sure if she wanted to leave,  
not after what happened last time. But she knew that she had to go for a  
while.

"I'll come back later," Faith told Rose, as she walked out of the  
hospital room.

Faith walked up to the door, and knock once, but the person didn't open the  
door, so she knock again.

A few seconds later, the person opened the door.

"I'm not talking to you," the person said as she started to shut the door. Faith pushed the door  
open.

"You are going to talk to me and you are going to tell me everything."

"I told you I didn't hurt him."

"Well you are going to have make me believe that, Cruz."

To be continued!!


	4. Chapter 4

Three Shots

Chapter 4

"I told you that I didn't attack Bosco, now leave!" Cruz shouted.

Faith walked into Cruz's apartment. "Well forgive me, but I don't believe you!"

"Faith… I would never try to hurt Bosco."

"You shot him, Cruz!" Faith cried.

"I didn't do that on purpose, it was because you were there! I would never   
try to hurt him intentionally."

"If you attacked him, I am going make you pay." Faith replied, angrily.

"Why do you care so much, Faith? He isn't even your partner anymore. He is   
in anti- crime with me now."

"Cruz, if you remember correctly, Bosco came to me to get him out of the  
mess that you got him into. I don't think he will want be in Anti- Crime  
with you anymore."

"Look here, Faith. I didn't stab Bosco. I was at the police station until 7  
and then I came home and order pizza, if you want to check my abili... Go  
ahead."

"Don't worry, I will," Faith said, when suddenly her cell phone rang. She  
picked it up.

"Hello," she said.

A few minutes later.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can," she replied, as  
she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Cruz questioned. Faith looked at Cruz.

"I have to go, but I'm not finished with you," Faith said, as she walked out of the apartment.

Faith walked down the corridor of the hospital, down to Bosco's room, and she  
opened the door, and saw Rose sitting next to Bosco's bedside.

"Hey," Faith said, as she walked up to Bosco.

"Faith," he said, looking at her. "I didn't know if you were going to come."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I would come," Faith replied. Rose looked at both Bosco and Faith.

"I'll leave the two of you alone," Rose  
said, as she hugged Bosco, "I'll come by and see you later," she said. She then went up to Faith.

"I told you that my son was a fighter, didn't I?"  
she said, as she hugged Faith.

"Yes you did," Faith said, with a smile. Something she hasn't done since Bosco was shot.

Rose waved goodbye to both of them, and left the room. Faith looked at Bosco, he still looked pale and tired, but it didn't matter as long as he was awake.

"Bos, how are you doing? What did the doctors say?  
Are you going to be okay?" Bosco looked at Faith. He had a smile on his face.

"Calm down, I'm fine; the doctors said that I should  
make a full recovery. Faith, what exactly happened? Ma wouldn't give me many  
details; it was like she didn't want to talk about it?" Faith looked at Bosco.

"Your mom has got through a lot these past days. You  
scared her so much. She thought that she was going to lose you... And so did I." Faith replied, "I was so scared that I was never going to see  
you ever again. I don't know what I would have done if something happened  
to you because I wasn't there for you," Faith said, as tears started to fall  
down her cheeks.

"Faith, talk to me. What happened? There is something that you aren't  
telling me isn't there? You were there when I was shot, so what are you  
talking about?"

"Bos… I don't know how to tell you this," she said as she moved away from  
his bedside and walked over to the window.

"Faith, please don't hide anything from me. Tell me," Bosco said. She turned around and took a deep breath.

"Bos, you weren't just shot, but while you in a coma from your gunshot wounds, you were stabbed two times. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, Bos. This is my all fault," she  
said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

He looked at her. "Why are you blaming yourself? You didn't stab me; did  
you?" he said, laughing. She looked at him and could see that he was in  
pain.

"Don't laugh, Bos. I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm fine, Faith." Faith took a deep breath before she spoke.

"When you got shot, I was here at the hospital, waiting to hear word on your condition. I would have stayed all night, but your mom suggested I go home. So I left you and when I came  
back. They were wheeling you to the operating room, if I had stayed, whoever  
did this to you, wouldn't have got in the room to hurt you," Faith replied.  
She tried to hold back her tears but she couldn't and started to cry.

Bosco looked up at Faith. "None of this is your fault; I don't blame you. I  
blame the jagoff who tried to kill me. Do you know who did it?"

Faith shakes her head. "We don't know yet, but I promised you that I will  
find out whoever did this to you. They are going to pay for hurting you."

"Why do you want to help me, Faith?" Bosco asked. "I thought you wanted  
nothing to do with me."

Faith sat back next to Bosco, and grabbed a hold of his hand. "When I saw  
that you were shot, I forgot about all the problems that we were having, and  
all I could think of was you. I couldn't lose you; you are my partner and  
will always be. I helped you didn't I?"

Bosco smiled. "Of course you did. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you  
about Cruz."

Faith places her hand on Bosco's hand. "It doesn't matter anymore, Bosco."

"Well I should let you get some rest; you have been through a lot," Faith  
replied.

She was on her way out of the room when Bosco said "Wait!" She turned   
around.

"What?" she asked.

"Are you okay? Is something wrong?" she asked, as she run to his side. He  
looked up at her.

"I thought that Anti- Crime was what I wanted to do.  
You know, something different, but I found out that it wasn't; the only place I wanted  
to be is with you in 55 David. You are my real and only partner."

"I know, Bos," she said, as she hugged him. "You should get some rest, I'll  
come by and see you later," she said, as she waved goodbye to him, and left  
his room.

Faith walked into the police station, and walked up to Leiutenant Swerstsky  
who was by the desk.

"I thought I told you to take a few days off," he said. Faith looked at him.  
"I need to know about Bosco's case, have you found out who did it yet?"  
Faith asked.

He looked at her. "Why don't we talk somewhere more privately?" he said. He  
and Faith walked into his office.

Faith sat down. "Boss, I need to know who did this to Bosco. He's awake  
now; I want to have something to tell him."

"When did Bosco wake up? Is he going to be okay?" Faith smiled. "He is  
going to be okay?"

"That is great news, Faith. So why don't you let us find out who did this."

Faith stood up. " You don't understand, Swerstsky, I need to find out who  
this to him. I couldn't stop his attacker from hurting him, but I'm sure  
going to make sure that they pay for doing this to him."

"Bosco means a lot to you, doesn't he?" Swerstky questioned Faith.

"He has been my partner for many years now. I'll always be there for him,  
and I know he would do the same for me, Boss. Just tell me what you have  
found out. Do you think Cruz or Noble has anything to do with his attack?"

"Noble was here in custody the time that Bosco was attacked, so he is  
definitely not a suspect?"

"What about Cruz? Have you checked out her abli?"

Licentcent Swerstsky nodded.

"Her abli works; there is no way that she could have attack Bosco. I  
know that you think she is the one that did it, Faith, but I can tell you  
right now that you are wrong."

Faith sighed. She really thought that Cruz was the one that attacked Bosco;  
but if she didn't do it, who did it? But she didn't care what it took; she  
was going to find out who did this to Bosco.  
Leiutentant Swerstsky looked at her. "I know you want to know more, but I  
don't have anymore information, but as soon as I get some, I will call you.  
I promise you, we will figure out who did this to him."

Faith smiled. "I know you will. I just wish I had something to tell Bosco,"  
she said.

"Just tell him that he just needs to get better."

Faith nodded. "Well I'll see you in a few days," she said, as she walked out  
of the room.

Faith walked into the room, and saw that Bosco was sleeping. She sat down  
next to him. "I'm sorry, Bos."

He suddenly woke up.

"Faith, what are you sorry about?" he asked. She looked  
up at him.

"I went to the police station hoping to hear that they find your  
attacker, but they had no leads." Faith grabbed his hand.

"I thought I had a lead, but it didn't work out."  
She said. "I promise you that I would find who did this, and I won't break   
that promise. Do you know anybody that doesn't like you?"

Bosco laughed. " Everybody."

She smiled. "I see you are back to normal, Bosco. I'm serious, is there  
anybody that you think would want to hurt you."

Bosco shakes his head. "I'm a police officer; I guess you could say anybody  
that we arrested."

"I'll look into that, maybe it is someone that got out of jail," Faith  
replied, hoping that this could be the lead that she needs to find his  
attacker. She turned to look at Bosco, and she could see how weak he still  
was, it was so hard to see her partner like that.

"Faith… why is there a police officer outside of my room?" Bosco questioned.  
She walked up to him.

"When you got attacked, I got an officer at your door, so you won't get hurt  
again. I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, Faith." he said. "I'm awake now; I don't need someone  
watching over me; I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, but you are still very weak. I don't want anything to  
happen to you, please just let the police officer stay at less until you get  
better."

Bosco looked at Faith, and could see how upset she was getting, and knew  
that it was important to her. "Okay, just for a while, while I'm still  
getting better, but as soon as I am well enough, the police officer is  
gone. Got it?"

Faith smiled. "Thanks Bos," she said, as she hugged him. She knew that he  
would do anything for her, even after all the problems they had.

"We are going to be okay."Bosco nodded.

"Of course we are, Faith. I'm just sorry about everything."  
"Bos, I told you that it was fine, I don't want to talk about it anymore,"  
Faith said, as she stood up.

"Who shot me?" Bosco questioned, looking directly at Faith, who was standing  
by the window. He watched as Faith turned around, and he could tell by the  
expression on her face, that he didn't want to know.

"It was Cruz, wasn't it?" he asked. She walked up to his bedside.

"Everybody pulled out their gun. I shot Noble as he was aiming for you and before I  
knew it Cruz shot you, and we all went down on the floor." Faith paused for a moment, not want to recall the events that happened the night that Bosco got shot.

"I couldn't find you first of all, but then I saw that you were shot, I  
couldn't believe it Bos. My partner was bleeding in front of me, and there  
was nothing that I could do for you," she said, as tears started to fall  
down her cheek. Suddenly she remember having his blood on her hands, and how she felt when  
she thought that there was a chance that she could lose him.

Bosco looked at her, and could see by the expression on her face that she  
was upset.

"Faith, it's okay; I'm fine now."

"I know, Bos," she said as she wiped away the tears that were falling down  
her cheek.

"Well I should let you get some rest," she said, as she hugged him. "I'm  
really glad that you are going to be okay, I don't know what I would have  
done if…"

"Faith…" Bosco replied in a calming voice. Faith looked at him and smiled.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, as she waved goodbye to him, and left the  
room.

Faith walked into her apartment and Fred was sitting on the couch. He turned  
around.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I've been at the hospital," Faith replied.

"With him!" Fred said, as he stood up. Faith looked at Fred.

"I thought that you weren't going to be home."

"It doesn't matter if you thought I was going to be home or not. You should  
have been home!" Fred said, shouting.

"You have been drinking, Fred, haven't you?" she asked, as she could smell  
the alcohol on his breath.

"It doesn't concern you if I have been drinking or not."

"I'm your wife," Faith shouted.

"You don't act like it. Did you even care that I took the kids away for a  
few days, or did all you care about was being with him?"

"Of course, I care, Fred, but I knew that you need some space."

Fred then stood up. "Why did I need some space? I needed it because of Bosco."

"Fred, you can't blame Bosco for everything, I was there at the hospital  
with him because he is my partner, he has been through a lot these past few  
days. Do you know what happened to him? He was shot, and then a few hours  
later he was stabbed. It was touch and go for a while, but he is going to  
be okay."

Faith knew that Fred didn't care, but she didn't care. She wanted to tell  
Fred. Fred took a drink of his beer.

"You mean after that I did, he still survive it all?"

Faith looked at Fred with this confused look on her face. "What are you  
talking about?"

Fred put his beer down on the table. "I went to his hospital room. It was so  
easy; nobody was there and for once since I knew him, he was weak. I had  
him where I wanted him…. I finally was going to get rid of him; I pulled out  
the knife and stabbed him two times and left him there just bleeding."

Faith couldn't believe what she just heard. She felt sick. Did her husband just confessed  
to attempted murder?

"Fred… you don't know what you are talking about, you would never tried to   
hurt someone," Faith said.

"It's true, Faith, I tried to kill Bosco..."

To be continued!!


	5. Chapter 5

Three Shots

Chapter 5

Faith was still in shock that her own husband committed a crime and it wasn't just  
any crime. He tried to kill her partner. She thought that it was Cruz, or somebody that they arrested, but all along it was her husband.

"Fred, why did you do it?" she asked, angrily, still trying to deal with what he'd just told her.

"I wanted to finally get Bosco out of our family; he was ruining our marriage!,"

"No, Fred that is you. Do you think I will ever want to be with you again?" Faith said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Did you even know that he was in a coma when you stab him, not just once but twice."

"Faith," Fred said.. "I'm sorry, but you don't mean it. I know that you still want to be with me," he said, as he grabbed a hold of her, and leaned  
over and kissed her. Faith pulled away, digusted.

"Don't touch me, Fred! Don't you ever touch me again!" she shouted. He looked at her. "I did this for us, you should know that."

"For us, Fred? You attempted murder for us?" Faith asked, "There is not going to be an us anymore. Do you hate Bosco so much that you would  
kill him?"

"If that is what it takes to get him out of our life, then yes," Fred replied  
without any remorse. Faith picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Officer Faith Yokas, I have a  
suspect in custody for the attempted murder of Officer Maurice Boscorelli... Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," Faith replied, as she hung up the phone. Fred stared at her.

"You didn't just do what I think you do? How could you do that me?" Faith turned around.

"How I could do this to you? You are the one that  
committed a crime! I'm just doing my job, Fred."

"Just so you know, Bosco was never a threat to our marriage," Faith replied,  
as she tried to hold back her tears, but she couldn't and started to cry.

"But you said that you were finished with Bosco and you weren't going to  
work with him anymore Faith," Fred replied, "What happened to that?"

"Fred, he will always be my partner. He wanted my help and I helped him; nothing happened to me, but plenty happened to him, especially when you  
stabbed him!" Fred took a drink of his beer.

"I told you I did this for my family!"

"What about Bosco's family, if you had killed him, do you know what that would have done to his mom, and his brother," Or me, she thought to herself, she didn't want to think about what would have happened if Fred had killed  
Bosco.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Faith opened the door and saw Sully and Ty standing in front of her. She'd been hoping they were going to  
send someone that didn't know her, but nearly everybody at the station knew her and soon enough they would all know that it was her own husband that attacked Bosco. Sully looked at Faith.

"You said that you had the suspect in custody," he  
said as he and Ty walked into the apartment.

"The suspect is right here," Faith replied, pointing at Fred. Both Ty and Sully weren't sure what to say.

"Have you read him his rights?" Sully asked.

"I didn't think I should seeing as he is my husband that might be conflict of interest," Faith replied, as she walked over to the window, still trying  
to come to terms with everything that happened.

She heard Sully read Fred his rights and then Ty and Sully left with Fred in handcuffs. Faith was still in shocked; she couldn't believe that her own  
husband would do something like this, what was she going to do now? She thought to herself, as she put her hands on her face, and started to cry,  
not just for herself, but for Bosco.

Suddenly she heard someone called her name and she looked up and saw Emily and Charlie standing in front of her.

"Mom is everything okay?" Emily asked, as she could see that her mom had been crying. Faith wiped away her tears.

"I'm fine."

"Where's daddy?" Charlie asked. Faith knew that she couldn't tell her kids what just happened with their dad, just yet, she had to figure out exactly   
how she was going to tell them.

"Your dad had to go out," was the best thing that Faith could think of right now.

"Okay," both Emily and Charlie said as they walked away from Faith, leaving  
her on her own. Faith sat on the couch, and started to think about everything that happened since Bosco got shot, when she thought it was  
already over and everything was going to be okay, something else happened to make it worse.

"Mom.." said a voice. Faith looked up.

"Hey Em." Emily sat down next to Faith.

"Tell me the truth, mom, I know something is  
wrong. I'm not a kid anymore; I'm 15."

"Emily, nothing is wrong." Emily glanced at her mother.

"I know that there were police officers here,  
and I think it has something to do with dad."

"Why do you think that?" Faith asked. Emily looked at her mom. "While we were at the cabin, he was acting weird and then he left us for a few hours."  
Faith couldn't' believe it, Fred left the kids alone while he tried to kill Bosco.

"I can't talk about it right now, honey, but I will tell you later," Faith replied.

"Yeah whatever mom," Emily said, as she walked away from Faith.

"Emily, wait," Emily turned around. "What mom?"

"Could you look after Charlie, while I go out?"

"Sure, mom," Emily said, as she walked away from Faith. Faith sighed. She didn't know what to say to Emily yet, how was she suppose to tell her  
daughter that her own father tried to kill Bosco.

But she would think of something, she had to.

Faith was walking down the corridor to Bosco's room; she didn't know how she was going to do this, but she had to say goodbye to Bosco.

She walked into his room, and she walked up to him and saw that he was sleeping, which is she was happy about, as it would make it easier for her.

She sat down next to him.

"Hey Bos, this is going to be the hardest thing  
that I've ever had to do," she said, as she grabbed his hand.

"I found the person who attacked you; it was Fred. I'm so sorry; it is all my fault." she said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I'll never forget you, Bos. We been through some rough times, but in the end we were always there for each other. That's why I am doing the best  
thing for you; I am saying goodbye. I don't want you to get hurt anymore because of me." She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

She then stood up and walked away from him, with tears falling down her cheeks, she turned around.

"Goodbye Bosco," she said, as she walked out of the room and out of Bosco's  
life forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Three Shots

Chapter 6

Bosco was lying in his bed; all he could think about was her. He'd called her  
every day for the past week, but she hadn't returned his phone calls. He  
was starting to get worried about her; this wasn't like her. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Faith?" he called out. Rose walked into the room.

"No, it's me," she said.

"Hey Ma," he said. Rose walked up to her son, and sat down next to him.

"I guess you haven't heard from her then?" He shakes his head. Rose looked at her son and could see how upset he was.

"You're really worried about her, aren't you?" He looked at her.

"It is not like her to not come by to see me."

"Didn't you say that you and she were having problems?" she asked her son.

"We're okay now. Something happen when she left me. I don't know what,  
but I am going to find out," he said as he started to get out of the bed.

"You aren't going to do anything, Maurice. Stay in bed," Rose replied. Bosco looked at his mom.

"I need to know why she hasn't seen me."

"Maybe she is still mad at you," Rose said softly. Bosco shook his head.  
He knew that wasn't the reason, because they had talked about everything  
and she wasn't mad at him. It had to be something else.

"You know that isn't true! You told me yourself she was worried about me  
when I got shot and attacked. Do you think she would be like that if she was  
mad at me?" Rose nodded.

"I guess you could be right." Bosco started to yawn.

"I think I need to get some rest," he said.

"Are you trying to get me out of the room so you can find her?" Rose  
replied, knowing her son well enough; he wasn't going to rest until he found  
out why Faith hadn't came by to see him. Bosco didn't say anything to her, but she knew. She hugged him.

"Just be careful. I almost lost you once, I don't want to go through that again."

"I promise, I'll be fine, Ma." Rose smiled and walked out of the room. Bosco picked up the phone and called Faith's house again. Either she wasn't there,  
or she wasn't picking up for some reason.

"Damn it, Faith. What's going on with you," he mumbled to himself. Suddenly he looked up and saw Sully and Ty standing in front of him.

"Hey Bosco. How are you doing?" Ty asked as they walked into the room. Bosco looked at them.

"Where is Faith?" was the first thing he asked. Ty and Sully both  
looked at each other, not sure what to say.

"You know something about Faith, don't you? Is she hurt?" Bosco asked,  
nervous. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know. If something happened to her, he  
wasn't sure what he was going to do.

"She's fine, but I think you need to talk to her," Sully responded. Bosco looked at them.

"I've been calling her for days now and she hasn't returned my calls."

"Maybe there is a reason." Bosco could tell by the expression on their face, there was something that they weren't telling him.

"Tell me what's wrong with Faith? You know don't you?"

"We just wanted to see how you are doing, but we really should be getting back to work," Ty said, as he and Sully walked out of the room. Bosco sighed. He knew that something was definitely wrong with Faith. Especially by the way that Ty and Sully were acting, but what could it be? He picked up the phone and called her one last time.

Sully and Ty were walking to the car.

"Why didn't you tell Bosco about  
Faith?" he asked Sully. Sully looked at Ty.

"How was I suppose to tell him that Faith's husband attacked him? That is probably why she doesn't want to see him."

"But he deserves to know," Ty replied.

"I'm sure he will find out soon enough. Faith and Bosco have been partners  
for years; I don't know what this is going to do to their relationship. I  
thought it was best that he didn't know for a while. She should be the one  
to tell him not us."

Faith walked into the police station and Lieutenant Swersky walked up to  
her.

"I was just about to call you." Faith looked at him.

"Why did you want to see me?" she asked.

"It is about the shooting. Cruz explained everything and said she shot  
Bosco and Noble is not pressing charges against you, so you are going to be  
okay."

I'll never be okay, she thought to herself.

"What is going to happen to Bosco?" she asked.

"Cruz told us everything. Nothing is going to happen to Bosco; he will be fine."

"I also need to talk to you about the case against Fred."

"Don't tell me that you don't have a case against Fred! He confessed everything to me! He told me that he did it. I can't let him get away with  
this, I don't care that he is my husband! He committed a crime against a  
police officer!"

"Faith, calm down! I never said that they didn't have a case against Fred. It is not because of his confession to you." Faith looked at him, confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"When Sully and Ty brought Fred in. We already had evidence against him and we were going to be arresting him very soon. I shouldn't be telling you  
this."

"Boss, I know. He is still my husband, but I'm not going to tell him anything you  
find. It's over between us. After he attacked Bosco that was it... Please tell me."

"We found the knife that he stabbed Bosco with just a few blocks away from the hospital and we found his fingerprints on it. I'm so sorry, Faith." Faith nodded. She couldn't believe this was all happening. In just a few days, her whole life had change for the worse.

"So what did you want to see me, Faith?" Faith realizes that she didn't tell  
Lieutenant Swertsky yet what she came to tell him.

"I want to get transfer out of the 55th." He stared at her.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked.

"I have to," Faith replied, "Bosco shouldn't have to see me everyday,  
knowing that I was the reason he got attacked."

"Does he know that Fred did it?" Lieutenant Swerstky asked. Faith shook her  
head.

"No, I haven't told him and I'm not going to. I am going to just leave  
the 55 and he will forget about me after awhile."

"I don't think he will ever forget you, Faith." Faith couldn't talk about Bosco anymore.

"Are you going to transfer me out or not?"

"Faith… take a week off and think about it and come back to me with your  
final decision," he suggested. She looked at him.

"Nothing is going change my mind. I have to leave. It is the best thing. It's the least that I  
could do for him."

"I'm not asking you; I'm telling you," Lieutenant Swerssky replied.

"So I'll see you next Monday with your decision." Faith nodded. She knew that her decision wasn't going to change, but she knew that there was nothing else she could do.

"I'll see you Monday then," she said, as she walked out of the room

Faith was walking to her car, when she saw Cruz standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Faith asked, as she pulled her keys out her  
pocket.

"You know that I didn't attack Bosco now…. it was your husband." Faith sighed.

"Is this why you are standing by my car? To tell me what I already know?"

"No, I came to tell you that I told the boss everything. Bosco will not get into trouble. I'm in danger of losing my job, but I don't care. It's my fault this whole thing happened and I'm ready to face the consequences," she said softly.

"Why?" Faith questioned Cruz.

"Bosco has been through enough already what with his shooting and being stabbed. I didn't think he deserved having to worried about losing his job as  
well." Faith glanced at Cruz; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I do care about him," Cruz said, as she walked away from Faith. Faith mumbled the words "Thank you," to Cruz, but she had already left.

As Faith was getting into her car, her cell phone rings. "Hello?" she said.

"Where have you been?" She knew the voice right away. She tried to hold back her tears.

"Bos."

"Faith… what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry. I'll never forget you," Faith spoke softly, as tears started to fall down her cheek. She paused for a moment, "I never wanted you to be  
hurt. I hope you understand that. Goodbye Bosco."

"Faith.. what are you talking about?"

"One day, you will understand. I've got to go. Goodbye, Bosco. Take Care," she said, as she quickly hung up the phone, before she changed her mind. She put the cell phone in her purse and sat down in her car. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. She could tell by the tone of voice that Bosco had that he was confused why she was so abrupt to him, but he  
would understand one day. He would have to. It will be best for him, if she wasn't around him  
anymore; he's been hurt because of her, and that is nothing going to happen  
again. Never.

Faith walked into her apartment. The place was quiet; both Emily and Charlie were at their friend's house. They still didn't know about their father  
being in jail; she was going to tell them tonight. It was going to be hard to tell them that their father tried to kill Bosco, but she knew that she had  
to do it.

She took her jacket off, and walked over to the couch and picked up her phone  
and ordered a pizza. She pulled a blanket over her and started walked TV, her life has change dramatically in such a short period of time, and she didn't know what she was going to do next. It was like her life was a big mess. The first thing that she was going to do is go to the lawyer's and get a divorce from Fred. There was no way that she was staying married to him.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Finally.... I've been waiting a half an hour!" she said  
as she opened the door. She realized that it wasn't the pizza man.

She couldn't believe that he was standing in front of her.

" Bos."

To be continued!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Three Shots

Chapter 7

Faith looked at Bosco. She couldn't believe he was standing in front of her. He couldn't be here; didn't he understand that she told him goodbye?

"Bosco… what are you doing here? Just go," she said, as she moved away from  
the door. He looked at her.

"Faith, why are you doing this?" She turned around.

"You just need to go; one day you will understand." Bosco moved closer to her.

"Does this have something to do with Fred?" he  
asked. She didn't know what to say to that.

"This has nothing to do with him. It's you; you're always getting me into trouble. I could have gotten shot, Bosco. Because of the mess you have with Cruz. I don't want to work with you  
anymore." Bosco looked at her confused.

" Faith… what are you talking about? There's something more you aren't telling me. Faith, you were fine in the hospital, you said that we were okay. Did you lie to  
me?" he shouted.

"Yes… I did. You just got of your coma. I couldn't really tell you that  
everything wasn't fine," she said. She hated lying to him, but it was the best. If he  
was angry with her, he would go and never talk to her again. Then  
he would be safe. That's all that mattered to her; he was going to be  
okay.

"You are lying to me," Bosco replied, "Look at me and tell me that you  
don't want to be my partner." Faith moved away from him.

"You can't. Partners don't lie to each other, Faith. That's the reason we had  
problems before, because we both lied to each other. Don't do it now." She turned around.

"I'm transferring out of the 55th." He didn't know what tosay to her.

"I know there is more to this, Faith!"

"Just go, Bos. Now!" she said, "I don't need you… just leave."  
He looked at her, and could tell that she was upset.

"Did Fred do something to you... Did he hurt you?" he asked, concerned.

"No, Fred hasn't hurt me," Faith replied. Not the way you think, she  
thought to herself. He grabbed her hand.

"Then what is it?"

"Just trust me soon. You will want nothing to do with me, I promise you  
that," she said, as she walked away from Bosco and walked into the kitchen.  
Bosco was still confused about what Faith was talking about, but there was  
nothing else he could do.

"Fine… I'm leaving," he shouted, as he opened the door to leave. He suddenly  
felt weird and everything went black.

Faith was walking out of the kitchen when she saw him on the floor.

"No! Bosco!" she screamed as she run to his side.

"Bos… don't leave me," she said.

He suddenly woke up and saw Faith holding him.

"Faith…" he said. She looked up at him.

"You are going to be okay," she said, as she helped him up.

"Why don't you have a seat and I will get you something to drink?" she  
said, as she walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, she walked out of the kitchen, and handed him a drink  
of water.

"Are you sure you are okay?" she asked. He looked at her.

"Why do you care so much if I am always getting you into trouble?" he asked. She sighed.

"I don't care," She then looked at him, "Should you even be out  
of the hospital?" He smiled at her.

"I told the doctors that I had to get out of there and  
just keep going on and on. They said that I have to come back in a few days  
to check my wounds, but they said that I should be okay, as long as I don't  
go back to work just yet."

"That is good. I'm glad that you are going to be okay, but you have to go  
now. You can't be here." Bosco look into her eyes, and could see that she didn't want him to go; he's had many woman tell him to leave, but he knew that Faith didn't want him to  
go. He grabbed her hand.

"Please talk to me." She moved her hand away from Bosco.

"No," she said.

"Do you think you will  
be able to get home alright?" she asked.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," he said, as he stood up, and fell into her arms.

"I don't think you are ready just yet, Bosco," she said. She then saw that  
Bosco was bleeding.

"Have you not changed your bandages yet?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I haven't been home yet.You were the first person that I saw as soon as I got  
out of the hospital." Faith was taken back by this. She wanted to tell Bosco to just go home, but she couldn't do that when he was hurting because of what her husband did to  
him.

"I'll get some bandages for you. Just stay there; don't move," she said.

Faith had just finished putting the bandages on for him. He smiled at her.

"You know you never could stay mad at me. Even though I don't know what I  
did," he laughed. She looked at him.

"It's not you I'm mad at..."

"Atleast we are getting somewhere now." Faith looked at Bosco. She wanted to tell him everything, but she wasn't sure how he was going to react.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked. She could tell that he was tired.

"I'm fine," Bosco responded, "I want to know what is bothering you. I know  
it is something important, because when Ty and Sully came by I could tell  
that they knew something, but they wouldn't tell me."

"It's nothing," Faith answered quickly. She looked at him.

"Please, don't ask me anymore."

"Okay," Bosco replied.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Faith got up and answered it.

A few minutes later, she comes back with the pizza.

"You can have some of my pizza; I don't think I can eat it all."

"What about the kids and Fred? Where are they?" Bosco questioned. She looked  
at him.

"The kids are at their friends' and Fred is out with his buddies," She  
hoped that Bosco believed her.

"Let's eat," he said, as he grabbed a piece of pizza. She smiled at him. She  
knew this was going to be the last time she and him ever spend time  
together, so she might as well enjoy it.

Faith and Bosco was sitting and eating pizza and drinking coffee, just  
being together.

"So Ma wasn't happy that I was coming over to your place right after I left  
the hospital. I think she thought that I would be coming over to her place  
to recover. I love my mom, but I don't think so. I just have a few wounds."

"Oh Bos… a few wounds…. You don't have to be tough for me, you know?" He smiled at her.

"I'm not being tough; I am really fine. Personally if you  
really want to know.. I didn't want to be stuck in that hospital anymore."

"So you really didn't want to see me? You just want to get of the hospital." Bosco smiled.

"Of course I wanted to see you… I needed to see you is more like it. I wanted to know why you were so abrupt with me on the phone. I still  
don't know why though. But I don't think you hate me that much I can get."

"Of course I don't hate you, Bos. Just don't ask me any more questions."

"Can I ask you just one more question?" he asked. She looked at him.

"Bos."

"Are you going to eat that last piece?" She looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"No, you can have it." Suddenly the phone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello?" She stood up.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, as she walked towards the kitchen.

Faith walked back into the living room, Bosco looked up at her. He saw that  
she was pretty upset, and that she had been crying.

"Faith… what's wrong?" he asked, as he walked up to her. She looked at him..

"Fred….took.."

"Fred did what.. Faith?" he asked, as he grabbed her hand.

"He took my kids." Bosco looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about? Why can't Fred take his kids?" Tears were fall down her cheeks.

"Fred escaped from jail, and he took my kids with him. I don't know where they are.. they could be anywhere! Oh God, I could lost my  
kids forever!"

"I still don't understand." Faith took a deep breath.

"It's my fault that you got stabbed. Fred was in  
jail because he was the one that attacked you."


	8. Chapter 8

Three Shots

Chapter 8

Bosco was shocked at the news that Faith just given him.

"Are you telling me Fred is the one that tried to kill me? What a jagoff! When I find him…" Faith looked at Bosco.

"I'm so sorry" she said as tears started to fall  
down her cheeks. He looked at her.

"Oh Faith, you have nothing to be sorry for. I just don't understand why you didn't tell me before." She walked away from Bosco. He followed her and grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Faith" he said. She turned around.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react; I still don't  
know to react to the news." He looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault that Fred attacked me. Now let's go find your kids."

"You aren't going to help me. You were hurt before because of me; I'm not  
going to let that happen to you again."

"Faith, I'm helping you. We either do it together or apart, but either way I'm going to help you."

"Oh Bos" Faith spoke softly.

"Okay, I guess I will be doing it on my own"Bosco replied, as he was about  
to leave the apartment.

"Wait, Bos, I want you to help me. I just don't  
want you to get hurt. I don't want to lose you; I can't."

"Stop worrying about me; I'll be fine" Bosco answered.

"I can't lose them, Bos. We need to go and find them now. Fred could be long  
gone" she said, as tears started to fall down her cheek.

"I'm not going to let Fred take your kids away. Everything will be fine"  
he reassured Faith.

"Why don't you try calling Emily's cell phone again" Bosco suggested. Faith  
wiped away her tears.

"Okay, Fred couldn't get too far, could he" she asked. Bosco looked at Faith.

"No, we will find them."

A few minutes later, Faith returned from the bedroom.

"I tried her cell phone, but it was turned off. Bos, why would she turn her cell phone off" He looked at her.

"We will find them, I promise you that"he said, as they  
headed out of the apartment.

Faith was looking at Bosco as they were driving. They were out looking for her kids; she  
couldn't believe that he was helping her. She thought when she told him that  
Fred was the one that attacked him he would want nothing to do with  
her, but she was wrong. She should have told him first of all.

"Faith" he spoke softly"Everything will be okay."

"No it won't be. We've looked everywhere, Bosco and we can't find them."

"Maybe there is somewhere else he could be." She looked at him.

"I don't know…. That is the problem, Bos, I don't know my husband. I never thought  
that he would hurt you, but he did." Faith said, as tears fall down her  
cheeks. She wiped away the tears.

"I can't cry; I have to find my kids." Bosco stopped the car.

"Faith" he said, as he grabbed her hand. She looked up at Bosco.

"Thanks for being here. But we can't stop; we have to keep looking." Before Bosco could say anything else, her cell phone rang.

"Hello"

"Faith, it's me." She recognized the voice right away.

"Fred! Fred, where are you? Where are the kids"

"I can't tell you that, you'll try to find me and I can't have you doing  
that. I promise the kids will be fine. They will miss you, but they will get over you."

"Fred, you can't take my kids away from me! Let me talk to them"

"No, Faith. I'm sorry that I had to do this, but you chose Bosco over me, so  
I had to take them away."

"No, Fred, don't do this" Faith shouted, but it was too late, Fred had  
already hung up. Bosco looked at Faith.

"That was Fred, wasn't it" She looked at Bosco.

"Yes it was. I lost him. Oh, Bosco, I'm never going to see them  
again" she said as she started to cry.

"You haven't lost them yet" Bosco replied"I called the station and told  
Lieu everything, and he has officers looking for them, but he wants you to come   
by and see him."

"Thank you" Faith whispered, as she looked out the window, hoping and  
praying that she would find her children. She didn't know how she would be able to  
deal with it if she didn't.

Faith and Bosco walked into the police station, as they were on their  
way to meet Lieu, they bumped into Cruz.

"Get away from us! Haven't you done enough" Bosco shouted.

"Bos, you don't understand. She is the reason that you aren't going to get   
into trouble; she took the blame for everything" Faith explained. Bosco looked at Cruz.

"Is this true"

"Yes, you have been through so much. I didn't want you to have to lose  
your job over something that I did."

"You mean you have a heart, Cruz? Wow, I never knew that" Bosco replied with a sarcastic look. Cruz looked at Bosco and Faith.

"I heard about your kids, Faith. If you  
need any help, I can help you."

"Thank you, Cruz. I need as much help as I can get."

"Cruz… there is no way that you are helping them. You aren't working,  
remember" Swersky replied.

"Boss, I need as many people as I get to help us and Cruz works in anti-  
crime, maybe she can help us more" Faith couldn't believe that she was  
sticking up for Cruz, but she didn't care about what happen before. If Cruz  
could help her find her kids, then she would trust her to do so.

"I don't think that is the best thing, but if you cause any more trouble,  
Cruz, you're fired."

"Thanks Boss" Faith replied. Bosco shook his head.

"I don't think this is a good idea" he whispered to Faith.

"I don't care, Bos, as long as I get my kids back."

"No, I want to stay…. I have to find them" Faith shouted.

"Faith….. it's not going to do you any good getting like this. There isn't   
anymore that we can do tonight/ We will start tomorrow morning. I promise  
you we'll find them" Bosco said, trying to reassure her.

"You keep on saying that, but we don't find them, so you are lying to me"  
Faith yelled.

"I would never lie to you, Faith." Bosco said, as he moved closer to her,  
and held her tightly. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"Oh Bos… I love  
them so much, what if I never see them ever again" He stroke her hair.

"I know, Faith" He just hopes that they can find the kids.

"Let me take you home."

"Faith, I'll work all night trying to find them" Cruz replied, as Faith and  
Bosco started to walk out of the room.

"Thank you" Faith replied, as she walked out of the police station. As Faith and Bosco walked to the car, he turned to her.

"You aren't going home; you are staying at my place. There is no way I am letting you deal  
with this on your own."

"Bos, you don't have to" Faith responded.

"I want to" he replied, as he grabbed her hand"Maybe you can get some  
rest."

_  
"No, Fred, don't this" Faith shouted._

"Faith… say goodbye to your kids because you are never going to see them  
again." Emily and Charlie came towards her.

"Mom, why don't you want us anymore"

"No, I love you"

"Faith wake up! You are having a nightmare" Bosco replied. Faith suddenly woke up in a sweat.

"I had a dream that I lost Emily and Charlie and they thought I didn't want them. But I do, Bos. I love them more than life."

"I know, Faith" he said, as he held her in her arms"Just try to get some  
rest. I'll be here nothing is going to happen." She looked into his eyes.

"You are always there for me, aren't you, Bos."

"I'll always be there for you, Faith. Always."

"I know, Bos. Maybe if I had been there for Fred, I would have saw him go off  
the deep end." Bosco grabbed her hand.

"This isn't your fault, Faith; you didn't know how  
unstable Fred was. If you were my wife, I would very lucky to have you." She  
turned around, and touched his face.

"I wonder how my life would be, if I  
married you instead, Bos" she said, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"Faith."

"Don't say anything"she said, as she kissed him again.

To be continued!


	9. Chapter 9

Three Shots

Chapter 9

Faith looked at Bosco in shock.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that... I don't know why I did," Faith replied, embarrassed that she just kissed Bosco. He looked at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I just kissed you not once but twice; I'm so sorry," Faith said, as she stood up and she grabbed her jacket.

"I'm going to leave now."

"Don't leave, Faith. You shouldn't be alone tonight," he said. She looked at him.

"But…" Bosco walked up to her and grabbed her hand.

"I don't care that you kiss me. You are staying here tonight whether you like it or not."

"Fine, "she said, grinning. Bosco looked at her.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep? It is has been a hard day for you."

"And it is going to be a harder day for me tomorrow. We'll find them right?"  
she asked him. He nodded.

"Of course we will," he said, trying to reassure her.

"I'm in the other room, if you need me. You aren't alone, Faith," he said, as he walked into his bedroom. She smiled. Bosco was right; she  
wasn't alone as long as she had him.

The next morning, Faith woke up and smelled that Bosco was cooking something.

"I didn't know you cooked?" she said with a slight smile. He turned around.

"I can cook sometimes; I just thought  
that you would like to have something to eat before we go back to the  
station."

"Has Lieu or Cruz called yet with any information?" Faith asked as she  
walked up to Bosco hoping that they found her kids and this whole  
nightmare is over.

"No, not yet," Bosco replied. He put a plate on the table.

"I don't think I can eat right now, "she said, looking at the plate. Bosco looked at her.

"You need to eat."

"Are you trying to mother me, like you said that I always do with you?" she said with a slightly smile on her face.

"I'm just worried about you, Faith."

"I know you are," she said, smiling, "Thank for letting me stay here." Bosco smiled.

"It's no trouble." Faith stood up.

"I'm going to get ready and then we are going to go and find my kids."

A hour later Bosco and Faith showed up the station. Ty and Sully walked up to them.

"I heard about your kids. I'm sorry, Faith. We will be on the lookout for Fred," Ty replied.

"Thank you, Ty," Faith responded. Sully looked at Faith and Bosco with this look on his face.

"Yes, Sully, I know everything about what Fred did to me. But I don't blame  
Faith for any of it," he said as he looked at her. Faith nodded.

"But I blame myself. I'm the reason that my kids are missing. Fred is drinking again; what if he hurts them, Bos?" she said and started to cry. Bosco put his arms around her.

"Faith, it is going to be okay. We are going to find them; everything will be okay. I  
promise you that." She put her head on his shoulder.

"I hope you are right." Sully and Ty walked away from Bosco and Faith leaving the two of them alone.  
"I think that Bosco and Faith are going to be fine," Sully replied.

"I think they will be more than fine," Ty smiled.

"So what did you find out?" Faith asked, nervously, as Bosco grabbed her hand.

"Well we found Fred's car near an alley way, but Fred and the kids were no where to be seen."

"Damn. He must have known we were getting closer to where he was. I'm never  
going to find my kids, Bosco!"

"Faith, don't say that! We will find the kids. I'm sure Cruz has something else that she can do to find Fred, if she can find other criminals she can  
find Fred."

"Are you sure there isn't some place that Fred would go that you haven't  
thought of yet?" Cruz questioned Faith.

"Well.. there is one place that I thought of. I don't know why I didn't think of it before," Faith replied as she started to walk out of the anti-   
crime office.

"Faith, where do you think he is?" Cruz asked. Faith turned around.

"Thanks for all your help, but I've got to do this on my own."

"Swersky isn't going to like this," Cruz warned.

"I don't care what he thinks; I didn't think you did either," Faith answered.

"Don't you need backup!"Cruz shouted.

"If I do, I'll call you, "she said, as she walked out of the room. Bosco  
followed her out of the office.

"Faith, you can't do this on your own." he said. She turned around.

"I'm not doing it on my own; you are coming with me, aren't you?" He looked at her.

"I thought you said..." She grabbed his hand.

"Bos, I always need your help! I meant Cruz," she  
said, "I don't trust her that much, knowing the way that she works she will  
probably shoot to kill and probably hurt my kids." Bosco nodded.

"Nothing is going to happen to your kids, I won't let that  
happen." She smiled slightly.

"I know."

"So where do you think they are?"

"Fred's cabin," she replied, as they walked out of the police station.

A hour later.

"Did you see anything at the back?" she asked, as she walked up to Bosco.  
"No, it doesn't look like he has been here." Faith sighed.

"Damn it! I thought this would be the place that he would take them. I don't know what to do, Bos. Maybe I should just deal with that I'm  
never going to see my kids every again." He grabbed her hand.

"Faith… don't ever talk like that! We are going to find them." Faith looked at Bosco. He looked so tired. She hadn't even noticed that morning.

" Bos… you should go back to the city and go home. You look tired and you are  
still recovering from your injuries. I don't want you to get hurt again because of me, again." He looked at her.

"I'm fine; I'm not leaving your side."

"But, Bosco..."

"No, Faith..." Bosco replied.

"Let's go and find your kids," he said. Suddenly her cell phone rang. 

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Em, is that you?" Faith asked.

"I just want to know why you don't want us anymore?" Emily asked. Faith was  
taken back by what Emily said.

"What? Em, I love you guys.. I don't know what your father has been telling you, but I have been worried sick of the two of you.  
Where are you?"

"I don't know, mom. We've been driving for hours."

"Can you tell me what type of car you have?"

"I remember the last numbers of the license  
plate," she whispered quietly.

"Can you do one last thing for me? Can you describe where you are?" Faith asked. Emily then told her something.

"Okay, I know where you are! Hold on; I'll be there soon," she said. Suddenly Emily was gone and it was Fred on the phone.

"You aren't going to find them; you will never  
see them again!" he said as he hung up the phone. Faith turned to Bosco.

"We need to go now!"

"Where are they?" he asked her. She told him the place.

"If we don't go now, we are never going to find them."

About half an hour, Bosco and Faith are driving when they see the car that Emily describe  
stopped at a coffee shop.

"You can stop the car, I have to go to them."

"Faith, wait! You have to take this slow," Bosco replied, as he stopped the car, "It might not be them."

"I don't care; I have to see if it is." Bosco stopped the car and Faith ran out of the car.

"Faith, wait!" he shouted as he ran after her. Faith walked up to the car and saw that it was  
her kids.

"Em, Charlie," she said as she open the door, "Come on, guys. Everything will be fine now." Bosco came up to Faith.

"Is them?" he asked. She turned around.

"I found them, Bos," she said as she hugged Charlie and Em.

"Come on; let's get out of the car," Faith said. Emily got out of the car first. She ran to her mom.

"I thought you didn't want us," she cried. Faith smiled.

"No of course not! I love the both of you so much!" Emily saw Bosco standing in front of her.

"I knew you would help my mom find us," Emily said with a slight smile on her.

"We need to hurry up, Faith! We need to get the kids in the car before Fred comes back," Bosco told her.

"Well I should have known you would have show up," Fred replied.

"You can't go anywhere without him, can you Faith?" Faith turned around

"Fred!" she said angry. " How could you do this?" Bosco grabbed a hold of Charlie's hand.

"Go wait in my car," he said. Charlie looked up at him.

"I'm scared, Uncle Bosco." Bosco looked at him

"Everything will be okay now. Emily will take you to the car and your mom will be there very soon. Everything will be okay now."

"My kids aren't going anywhere with you, not now, not ever," Fred replied, as  
he pulled out a knife and grabbed a hold of Emily and Charlie, and held the  
knife in their faces.

"They are staying with me!"

"Fred, don't you do this! Let my kids go now!" Faith shouted.

"They are our kids," Fred shouted, "I'm not going to allow you to ever see  
them."

"Mom.." Charlie shouted. "I want my mom."

"Charlie, I'm right here! I'm not going to let anything happen to you and I  
know your father feels the same."

"Fred, let the kids go! I'm the one you want! Why don't you let Em and Charlie go to their mother and deal with me. I know you want to,"  
Bosco replied.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance! None of this would be  
happening, if I'd just killed you," Fred yelled. Emily frozed up. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Dad, are you telling me you try to kill Bosco?"

"I had to, Em! It was the only way that I could save this family. He was  
destroying our family!"

"No, dad! You were!" Emily replied, "Is that where you were when   
you left us alone in the cabin that night?"

"Em, I'm sorry, but I had to do."

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, Dad. I would never want to be around you if you'd killed him!" Fred sighed.

"What are you telling me that you care about Bosco? You know  
your mom cares about him more than you! Don't you know that?" Emily looked at Bosco and Faith.

"No, dad, that is what you think, but I wish that mom was with Bosco instead of you, at least I wouldn't be in danger right now!" Fred pulled the knife towards Emily's throat.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, or something might happen to you!"

"Dad, when did you get like this? I thought you love us, but you don't, do you?" she cried as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I do love you; that is why I am doing this." Faith pulled out her gun.

"Don't you ever threaten Emily ever again?" Bosco move closer to where he could see Emily and Charlie. He could see that Fred was slowly letting go of his hold of the kids.

"Okay, Fred.. I know you don't want to hurt your kids. You want to hurt me right, so let them  
go and you can do whatever you want. Just let the kids go; they don't deserve this."

"I know what you are trying to do. You want me to let go of Emily and  
Charlie, so you can take them away from me.. But that is never going to  
happen!" Bosco then moved closer to Fred.

"Just drop the knife."

"Fred.. you don't want to do this… I know you love your kids, just let them  
go!" Faith shouted.

"Never!" Fred yelled. Faith then turned around and saw Bosco moving towards Fred. She knew exactly what he was doing and she couldn't let it happen. She couldn't risk  
losing him or her children.

"No, Bosco, don't!" she screamed as she saw Bosco grabbed the knife out of  
Fred's hand. She moved towards them.

"Don't do it, Bos! No!" she screamed.

To be continued!


	10. Chapter 10

Three Shots

Chapter 10

"Don't do it, Bos! No!" Faith yelled as she watched in horror as he tried to grab the knife out of Fred's hand. She couldn't let him do it; he  
couldn't get hurt again because of her. She runs towards them.

"Bosco!" she said as she grabbed the knife out of his hand. He looked up at her.

"Faith, get the kids away!" She looked up at  
him.

"I'm not leaving you alone; I don't want to see you get hurt because of me again."

"Faith, do what I say… Save Emily and Charlie! Forget about me; I can take care of myself." She looked up at him.

"Faith, do what I say now!" She then carefully got the kids away from Fred's grasp. Fred looked at Bosco.

"This is what I had to put up for all those years. Faith caring more about you than me." Faith got into between the two of them.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt, Bos."

"What about me, Faith? Don't you care what happens to me?" Faith looked at Fred, holding the knife in her hands. She had some much anger inside of her, because of Fred, but she couldn't get angry not when her kids are there.

"Shut up, Fred! I don't even what to listen to you. I hate you for what you are doing to our kids... Do you see them by Bosco's car? Fred, they are scared out of their minds, because you lost yours! You threatened your own children. How could  
you do that?"

"I told you why Faith. It's all because of Bosco!"Fred replied.

"Stop blaming him! He didn't make you did this. You have to take some  
responsibility here, Fred," Faith told him.

"Faith… let me deal with Fred. Just take your kids home and make sure that  
they are okay." Faith turned to Bosco.

"I'm not leaving you alone." Fred couldn't handle this… He was going to get rid of Bosco once and for all. He grabbed the knife out of Faith's hand.

"I'm going to kill you once and for all, Bosco!" Faith and Fred started to struggling with the knife.

"Don't do this, Fred. Not in front of your kids. I know you love them… You wouldnever want to hurt them, but you will, if you kill Bosco in front of them. They are going to be damaged for the rest of their lives. Think about it, Fred."

"I don't care.. "

"No, Fred, don't!" she yelled still holding onto the knife. She couldn't let Bosco get hurt again.

"Faith, no..." Bosco yelled as he saw her collapsed onto the ground. He knelt down next to her.

"Bos…" she said in a soft voice.

"It's going to be okay, Faith. You'll be  
fine." She looked up at Bosco.

"Tell Em and Charlie that I love them and I'm sorry that this happened," she said. Bosco looked at her.

"You can tell him yourself, because you are going to be fine! I promise!" Fred then  
looked up at her.

"Faith… I didn't want to hurt you; it was Bosco I wanted you just got int he middle, again!"

"Don't you understand by hurting Bosco; you are hurting me!" Faith spoke. Fred shaked his head.

"Faith, we can be together again; I know we can. I'm sorry about everything that happen these past few days, but we can work  
things out. We always do, honey."

"Fred, don't you realize by everything that you did I can never be with you," she said as she started to cough. Fred just looked at her. He was about to start running, when Emily walked up to him.

"I don't think you are going anywhere, dad." She looked up at her dad, upset.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Em, she'll be fine, but I need you to do something for me," Bosco asked.

"Get Charlie into the my car and make him stay there," Bosco replied, throwing her the keys.

"Then call 911 and tell them that your mom is hurt and that Fred is in custody and then stay with your mom and make sure that she is okay." Emily nodded.

"He's leaving; Go get him, Bosco! Don't let him get away." Faith looked up at Bosco.

"Listen to her; I'll be fine, just get him. But please be careful; I can't lose you." Bosco nodded.

"You won't lose me," he said, as he started to run after Fred.

"Mom… you can't go after them! You're hurt. You have to wait for the  
ambulance to show up," Emily explained.

"Honey, if I don't go after them, your dad is going to kill Bosco. I can't let  
that happen. I am fine now.. I just have a little cut; I need to go after  
them. I can't stand here and argue with you."

"But you are bleeding."

"It's not as bad as you think, Em. But Bosco needs my help. I'm his partner; I should be there for him."

"But mom..."

"Emily..." Faith replied, as she slowly started running down the street with  
her gun in her hand.

"I'll be fine, Emily!" she shouted. Emily shook her head. She just prayed that her mom and Bosco were going to be okay. The way her dad was acting, it was like he was  
a different person.

"Just be careful!" Emily shouted as her mom run down the street. Faith  
turned around.

" I will, I promise!" Faith didn't know where she was going; she just hopes that she found Bosco in time. She couldn't lose him.

Bosco was walking down the street, looking for Fred. He didn't know where  
he was, but he had to find him. He couldn't let him get away with everything that he did. Suddenly he saw Fred walking down the street near the bridge. Bosco started running.

"Fred… stop… there is no where else to go.. This the end," Bosco replied as he pulled out his gun.

"You are under arrested for kidnapping Emily and Charlie Yokas..."

"I didn't kidnap them; they are my own kids. Damn it! I wouldn't do that. I just had  
to get them away from Faith." Bosco couldn't believe how crazy Fred was. He had  
really lost it.

"I'm never going to jail!" Fred said, as he moved towards Bosco. Bosco aimed  
his gun at Fred.

"It's over, Fred."

"For you maybe," Fred laughed as he jumped Bosco, throwing the gun away  
from them.  
Bosco punched Fred in the stomach. "This is for Faith, Charlie and Emily!" Fred throws a punch at Bosco's stomach. Bosco felt a  
pain in his side from where Fred had attacked him in the hospital, but it  
didn't matter to him right now. He knew that if Fred got his gun it would be all over for him. Bosco punched Fred again.

"Just deal with it; it's all over."

"This isn't over, until you are dead, Boscorelli!" Fred yelled. Bosco  
punched Fred in his face and ran towards his gun. He grabbed it.

"I think you are on out of luck now."

"Then why don't you just shot me?" Fred yelled, "You won't because you know  
if you shoot me. Faith will want never want anything to do with you!"

"Don't bet on it, Fred!"

"Come on shoot me…" Fred said.

"You won't, will you? You'd rather me be alive than lose Faith. There is nothing that can happen to me, I'm safe," Fred replied, as he jumped Bosco trying to get the gun out of his hand. Fred was punching Bosco.

"You are going to die." Fred yelled as he grabbed the gun out of Bosco's  
hand.

"Say goodbye." But before Fred could do anything, he suddenly collapsed on the ground with  
a gunshot wound in his chest, but it wasn't from Bosco's gun. Bosco looked  
up and saw Faith standing there.

"Faith" Bosco replied. "What are you doing here?"

"He was trying to kill you; I had to stop him. It was self defense," Faith  
replied, in shock that she just shot her now ex- husband. Bosco ran  
to her.

"Faith, you are hurt. You shouldn't have came here."

" B… o.s " she said, suddenly as she collapsed on the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Three Shots

Chapter 11

"Faith... Faith," he screamed, as he kneels down next to her. "Wake up!"

He couldn't lose her; she was everything to him. He then looked at Fred  
lying on the ground, bleeding. Bosco carefully walked over to Fred and checked his pulse.

"Is he dead?" Cruz asked. Bosco looked up at her, surprised.

"How did you know that where we were?" he asked.

"Did you know I was going to follow you?" Cruz responded, "When Faith told  
me that she didn't want my help, I knew that she found something out. So I  
followed you guys and here I am. So what happened?"

"Fred's dead.. That's all you need to know. "Bosco responded as he walked  
over to Faith.

"Call 911!" Bosco yelled.

"Faith's been stabbed and she's lost a lot of blood!"

"The paramedics are right behind me," said a voice. Bosco turned around and saw  
Emily and Charlie standing in front of him.

"I thought I told you to stay in my car," Bosco replied.

"I couldn't, not when my mom went after you! I had to make sure that you and  
my mom were okay," she said. Charlie saw his mom lying on the ground.

"Is she okay?" he asked, scared. "Mom is fine; Bosco wouldn't let anything happen to her." Carlos and Kim showed up.

"Where's Faith?" Bosco showed them where Faith was. Carlos checked Faith's vitals and then put her on the gurney.

"We need to get her to the hospital; do you want to ride with us?" Kim asked.

"No, I'm going to take my car; I'll meet you there. She is going to be  
okay right? I can't lose her."

"Bosco, I don't know if she is going to be okay. She has lost a lot of  
blood." Carlos explained as he got into the ambulance.

"Just take care of her," he said, as he watched the ambulance drive away.  
He looked at Charlie and Emily standing next to him. He didn't want them to see Fred's dead body.

"I'll take you to the hospital."

"Bosco, you aren't leaving... I need to talk to you," Cruz yelled. Bosco  
walked up to Cruz.

"These kids have been through a lot.. not only is their dad dead, but their mom is hurt and I really don't want them to see their father's dead body. I know you don't care about anybody but yourself, but think of the kids." Cruz sighed.

"Fine."  
Bosco walked over to the kids.

"Come on. Let's go." Charlie looked at Bosco.

"What happened? Where are my mom and dad?" he cried. Bosco wasn't sure what to say to Charlie.

"Everything is going to be okay, Charlie. Mom was just hurt, but it is  
nothing to be scared of and I don't know about dad, but I'm sure Bosco will  
tell us later on when he knows more." Bosco nodded.

"Do you want to ride in the front, Charlie?" Charlie smiled slightly.

"Of course I do, Uncle B."

A hour later, Bosco was waiting to hear news about Faith. Emily and Charlie had gone to  
the cafeteria, so he was by himself. He just couldn't stop thinking  
about what happened. Fred was dead and Faith was hurt. He still didn't  
know if she was going to be okay.

_I can't lose her, he thought to himself._ Suddenly he heard someone call  
his name. He turned around and saw his mother standing in front of him.  
"What are you doing here, Ma?"

"I was visiting a friend. I could ask you the same thing. What are you  
doing here? I thought you were resting, Maurice?" she asked as she sat down  
next to him. Bosco then told her about everything that happened.

"So you are telling me that it was Faith's husband that stabbed you. I feel so bad for Faith. How is she?"

"We don't know yet; I'm still waiting to hear from the doctor. She  
shouldn't have tried to get the knife away from Fred; she should have left  
with the kids like I told her."

"But she is stubborn like you, Maurice. Like when I told you to be  
careful, but you didn't, did you?"

"I'm still here, Ma."

"Yeah you are, but your wound is bleeding, again," Rose said looking at his chest. Bosco looked down.

"That must've happened when me and Fred were fighting."

"Oh Maurice, don't tell me what happened." Rose replied, "I don't need to  
know!After what you told me about tonight, it sounds like you are lucky to be here," she said,  
as she hugged him.

"But you do need a doctor to check you out."

"It's nothing; it just from the wound. The stitches might have come  
out."

"I don't care; you have to get look at," Rose responded.

"No, it's fine, Ma." A doctor was walking by.

"Excuse me, doctor. Can you, please, check my son out? He  
was involved in a fight tonight; I want to make sure that he is okay."

"Sure, I have a few minutes," the doctor said.

"Ma, I can't leave.. if Emily and Charlie come back.." but before he could  
say anything more Rose stopped him.

"I'll stay here." Bosco sighed.

"Fine," he said, as she walked away from Rose.

About half an hour later Bosco returned to the waiting area where Rose, Emily and Charlie were. Emily walked up to Bosco.

"My father is dead, isn't he? That's why you rushed me and  
Charlie out of there... You didn't want us to see him like that." Bosco wasn't sure what to say. "I'm sorry, Emily."

"So he is dead? Well I'm glad. He deserved everything that he got," Emily  
said.

"He still loved you, Emily." Bosco replied, trying to reassure her. Emily looked  
at Bosco with a confused look.

"He didn't love us, Bosco! If he did, he wouldn't have done what he did. How can you stick up for him when he was the one that attacked you?" He put his arm on Emily's shoulder.

"I know that Fred loved you more than anything! Just remember the fun times, not what happened today." Suddenly a doctor came out of Faith's room. Bosco walked up to the doctor.

"Is Faith going to be okay?" he asked. The doctor nodded.

"She is going to be just fine. She lost a lot of blood and tore up a few muscles; we are going to need to keep her here overnight, but she is going to be just fine with some time to recuperate." Bosco smiled.

"Thank you doctor. Can we see her?" Bosco asked.

"Just for a few minutes," the doctor said as he walked away from them.  
Emily walked over to Charlie.

"Let's go and see Mom. You can come with us," Emily replied, looking at Bosco.

"No, you two go and spend some time with your mom. I'll come and see her in  
a few minutes," Bosco said as he walked over to the waiting area. Emily nodded as she and Charlie walked into Faith's room.

Rose looked at her son.

"She is going to be okay. Why do you look so upset?" she asked. Bosco looked up at Rose.

"Ma, this was all my fault, Fred was jealous of our partnership. He was so  
unstable that he kidnapped his own kids and nearly killed Faith, his own wife!"

"Maurice, none of this is your fault! You can't blame yourself; I know that  
Faith doesn't blame you."

"I know… but look at Faith's family now, it is all destroyed. Her kids just  
lost their father and Faith lost her husband."

"I think it was all over before today, no matter what just happened, their  
marriage would have still been over. So, Maurice, this isn't your fault. If it's  
anybody's fault, it's Fred's. Just be there for Faith; she is going to need  
you more than ever." Bosco then looked up and saw Emily and Charlie coming out of the room, he could see how upset they were. Bosco walked up to them and hugged  
them. Emily looked at Bosco.

"She wants to see you." Bosco nodded and walked into her hospital room.

"Em told me that Fred's dead," Faith spoke softly.

"I'm so sorry, Faith," Bosco replied. Faith looked up at Bosco with a sad  
look on her face.

"Why did it have to come to this? I had to shoot Fred  
because he was going to kill you and I couldn't let that happen." Bosco put  
his arms around Faith.

"It's going to be okay."

"I don't think it will ever be okay," she said. She didn't know if it would ever be the same ever again. Her husband lost it and kidnapped and threatened his child and almost killed her partner. She didn't even know why he did it all. She knew that Fred didn't like her partnership with  
Bosco, but she never thought that he was this unstable. She then looked at Bosco.

"Bos, go home. You look exhausted and you looked like you are hurt."

"Faith, I already been to the doctor. He checked my wound and said that  
there is nothing to worry about. So I'm not leaving you now." Faith nodded and decided to check the subject.

"How is Emily doing?" Faith asked.

"As good as can be expected..."

"Thanks for being there for my kids; Emily said that you made sure that they  
didn't see Fred's body. She knew that something was wrong when you rushed  
them away."

"I'll always be there for your kids, just like I will always be there for  
you." Bosco responded. She smiled slightly.

"Thanks Bos" she said as she grabbed a hold of his hand. He held onto it tightly. It was like he was telling her that everything was going to be okay.

"So I am going to take Emily and Charlie home with me and they will stay  
with me tonight, seeing as you have to stay here overnight," Bosco  
explained.

"Bos, you don't have to do that; I will leave the hospital tonight," Faith  
replied, as she sat up. Bosco could see that she was in pain.

"You aren't going anywhere tonight. Don't you trust me with your kids?"

"Of course I do, Bos! It's just this isn't your problem; you shouldn't have  
to look after my kids."

"It's not a problem, I love your kids." Bosco explained to her. She smiled.  
"Okay as long as you don't mind."

"No, I'll go and get them now. I'll come by tomorrow morning to pick you  
up."

"You aren't going anywhere yet, not until you tell me everything," Swersky  
replied.

"Cruz told me that you left without her, with no backup when you had a lead Fred and the children. You two aren't even working right now; I shouldn't have even let you do the investigation but I did because it was way too personal and now you are telling me that Fred is dead."

"It was self defense; I had to shot Fred. If I hadn't, Bosco would be dead  
right now."

"Why didn't you call me when you find Fred? None of this would have  
happened. " Swersky asked.

"Boss, I didn't have time to think about that. I knew if I didn't go up to  
Fred and confronted him, he would have gone off with my kids and I might  
have never found them again. I couldn't lose them." Faith explained.

"My mom and Bosco saved me and my brother's life; please, don't make them pay  
for my dad's mistakes." said a voice. They turned around and saw Emily  
standing in front of them.

"My father grabbed a knife and then grabbed me and my brother. He threatened my life! I thought that I was going to die!" Emily replied, as  
tears started to come down her cheeks.

"If it wasn't for Bosco and my mom, I don't know what would have happened."  
Faith looked at her daughter.

"Come here, Em," she said, as she hugged her daughter.

"Bosco is going to take you and your brother back to his place for  
tonight. So why don't you go and make sure that Charlie is ready." Emily nodded and left the room. Swersky looked at Bosco and Faith.

"I can see that you are telling me the truth and that it was self defense, so there will be no charges against you, Faith. I think you should take another week off, Faith."

"Thank you, Boss." Swersky nodded.

"You take care of yourself, Faith." he replied, as he walked out of the hospital room. Bosco looked at Faith.

"I think I am going to take Charlie and Emily home now." Faith looked at Bosco with this sweet look in her eyes.

"I can't thank you enough for everything that you have done for me." He grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I will always here for you; I'm your partner."

"But you did more than a partner would do; you almost got yourself killed because of me." Faith spoke softly.

"I would do anything for you, Faith." Faith smiled slightly.

"I know you would, Bos." There was a knock at the door.

"Visiting hours are over," the nurse replied as she walked into Faith's room.

"I see you tomorrow," Faith responded, as she waved goodbye to Bosco as he  
left the room.

Later that night, Bosco was in the kitchen when he heard Emily screaming in the living room  
where she was sleeping. He ran to her side.

"What's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare that my dad killed you and my mom and then he killed me," she said in a shaky voice.

"Emily, your father can't hurt you ever again." Bosco replied. She looked at him, her eyes were full of terror.

"But it was so real!"

"I know it was, but nothing is going to happened to you or your mom. I would never let anybody hurt you, Charlie, or your mom."

"You really mean that, don't you?" Emily asked Bosco. Bosco nodded.

"Of course I do." Bosco sat next to Emily.

"Try and get some sleep. Nobody can hurt you, I promise," he said. She nodded, as she put her head down on the pillow and started to fall asleep. Suddenly a few minutes later, the phone ring. He picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Bos, how are the kids doing?" Faith asked.

"Charlie is asleep, but Emily has just got back to sleep. She had a nightmare about Fred. I tried to calm her down, but I don't think I helped too much."

"I'm sure you did, Bosco. You are a kind and sweet person. Not many people see that, because you don't show that side of you, but I have."  
Faith spoke softly.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, Bos."

"Are you sure?" Bosco asked Faith. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she wasn't all right and he could understand why; she had been through a  
lot.

"Don't go all sensitive on me, Bosco. I'm fine, and let's drop it."

"Faith..."

"Bosco, don't do this. You never been one to talk about our feelings, so  
don't ask me to." she said.

"I should be going now. Goodnight Bosco. Thank you," she said as she hung up the phone.

He sighed. He knew that Faith didn't want to talk about what happened with Fred, but he vowed that he will be there for her no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

Three Shots

Chapter 12

The next day,

Bosco knocked on the door of Faith's hospital room.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked. She looked up at him.

"You know you didn't have to do this; I could have got a taxi home."

"Faith, there is no way that I would let you go home by yourself. You are still recovering. How are you doing today?" She looked sad.

"I don't know, Bos. It seems like my whole life is a mess. He threatened his own child, Bosco! My own husband! I never thought he would do that, but he did."

"Everything is okay; I'm here for you," Bosco said as he hugged her.

"Why are you here, Bosco? I've destroyed everything in my life. My kids are suffering right now. They just lost their father and I made Fred go crazy. He stabbed you, tried to kill you a few times, threat Emily, and that's all because of me." Bosco put his arms around her.

"None of this is your fault, Fred was the one that did this all. You were the best wife to him; you didn't destroy anything in your life. I'm still here, aren't you? So you must be doing something right," he said with a grin. She looked at him.

"I know you are trying to make me feel better, Bos, but it is not going to work." He put his arm on her shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself."

"Can we just go now?" she said as she got up.

"Sure, Faith."

A few days later, Faith and the kids had just got back from Fred's funeral. Bosco decided  
not go to the funeral. Seeing how much Fred didn't like him, he didn't think it would be polite to go. He did want to go so he could help Faith, but  
she told him that she was fine. He watched her as she entered the apartment and he could tell that she was far from being okay.

"Em, go and get your stuff ready. We are going to be going back home." Bosco walked up to Faith.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked. She looked at him.  
"Not right now... I need to get everything ready to go home. It was nice of you to let us stay here, but I need to get my life back to normal." Emily looked at Bosco and could see that he really needed to talk to her mom.

"Charlie, why don't we let mom and Uncle B talk for a while," she said as they walked away. Bosco grabbed her hand and led her to the couch.

"Faith, you don't need to go. You are more than welcome to stay here as long as you want."She looked at him.

"Bos, I need to get back home," she replied.

"Faith, you just got back from the funeral. You just said goodbye to your husband. You need time to deal with all this," Bosco responded. She pulled her hand away from his.

"I lost my husband a long time ago, Bosco. I... I just need to get my kids home and get them back into their regular routine."

"Faith, I don't think it is a good idea. You shouldn't go home just yet. You have been through a lot lately Faith. Let somebody help you for once."

"You mean you. I don't think that is a good idea, Bosco. You need to get your life back to normal, just as much as me."

"You are a part of my life, Faith; I can see that you aren't doing that good," Bosco responded. Faith shook her head.

"You don't know anything, Bosco!"

"I think I do; you blame yourself for what happened, but you know that it it's not your fault." Faith stood up.

"I'm getting my kids and we are leaving. I don't need your help; I don't know need anybody's help. Just leave me alone!" Bosco put his hand on her shoulder.

"Please let me help you; you mean everything to me. You are my partner; I'll always be here for you." She turned around.

"You aren't my partner anymore, remember?Just do the right thing and get as far away from me as you can?"

"Faith.. I'm not going to get hurt!" he yelled.

"If you stay away from me, you won't get hurt," she said, as she  
walked into the bedroom.

"Come on, kids. We are leaving." Charlie hugged Bosco.

"Will I see you again?" he asked.

"Of course you will." Faith grabbed a hold of Charlie's hand.

"Goodbye, Bosco." Emily waved goodbye to Bosco as they left the apartment. Bosco sighed. He knew that Faith that wasn't okay; she needed him more than she knew.

A few weeks later.

_"It's me again, Faith. I know that you are there. Please just pick up the phone. I  
know that you are afraid that I am going to get hurt, but I'm not. Faith,  
nothing that happened these past few weeks is your fault. You are the best  
person that I know. Please call me back; I'm worried about you."_

Faith listened to the message and then erased it.

"Was that Bosco again?" Emily asked. Faith turned around.

"Yeah."

"Why aren't you answering his calls?" Emily asked. Faith looked at Emily.

"You will understand when you get older that you sometimes have to do things that maybe  
you don't want to do to keep the people that you mean the most to you alive."

"Mom, I know that you are scared that something is going to happen to Boscoif you're friends with him because of what happened with dad, but it wasn't  
your fault. Why won't you believe that?" Faith walked over to the couch.

"Em, your father was jealous of the relationship I had with Bosco. That's why he stabbed him and kidnapped you and Charlie. If only I had a different partner; we wouldn't be  
in this situation."

"Mom, I might not be as old as you, but I do know some things and you didn't make Dad do any of those things! He was just unstable. How do you  
know that he would have done this regards who your partner was? We will  
never know, but you have to stop blaming yourself." Faith nodded.

"You are right, honey. It's time for you to go to school; can you take Charlie to school today for me?" Emily looked at Faith.

"Of course. Do you want me to make you something to eat? You haven't been eating for the past week. That's not healthly."

"I'm your mom I'm the one that suppose to tell you off for not eating, not vice versa," Faith said, laughing.

"I'm just worried about you," Emily said, worriedly. Faith hugged Emily.

"I know you are, but you have nothing to worry about. I'm fine." Emily nodded.

"Okay."

"Charlie… time to go!" Emily shouted. Charlie ran out of his room and hugged Faith.

"See you two later," Faith responded as she waved goodbye to them.

Bosco was walking into the precinct and he ran into Ty.

"Good to have you back," he said as he hugged him. Bosco nodded. Lieu Swersky walked up to Bosco.

"I need to talk to you."

"I'll see you around," Ty said as he walked away from Bosco and Swersky.

"So what do you need to see me about?" Bosco asked. Bosco and Swersky walked into his office.

"I need to know if you heard from Faith." Bosco shook his head.

"I haven't heard from her for a few days. Why is something wrong?" he asked with a concerned look.

"I called her a few days ago about coming back to work and she told me that she need a few more days off. So I gave that to her. I tried to call her  
today and she didn't pick the phone. I need to know if she is coming back to work or not."

"I'll go and see her after work," Bosco responded.

"Okay, thanks that would be great. If she needs more time off that is fine, just let me know," Swersky said. Bosco nodded and walked out of the office. He hoped that she was okay and nothing was wrong with her.

Later that shift,

"Bosco, I ask you a question?" Monroe responded. Bosco sighed.

"What?" he asked.

"What is wrong with you today?" Bosco couldn't think about work. All he could think about was Faith and if she was okay.

"I have other things on my mind, Monroe."

"You don't have to be a jerk about it."

"That is me, a jerk," Bosco responded. Suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Calm down! Everything is going to be okay... I'll be there in a few minutes,"  
he said and then hung up the phone. Monroe looked at Bosco.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her.

"I have a family emergency; I need you to drop me off."

"Bosco, I can't do that during a shift. We'll need to call the house." Monroe  
responded.

"I didn't ask you; I'm telling you!" Bosco yelled as he told her where he wanted to get drop off.

"Just tell the boss, I had a family emergency and I'll make up the time later," he said.

"I don't know if you are doing the right thing, Bosco."

"Monroe."

"Fine, but if you get in trouble don't say that I didn't tell you." she  
said as she stopped the car.

"Thanks," Bosco said as he got out of the car. He started walked down the  
street and he walked up to her apartment. He saw Emily and Charlie sitting outside of the apartment.

"Uncle Bosco!" Charlie shouted, as he run to Bosco's side. He hugged him.

"Are the two of you okay?" They nodded.

"We are fine, but we can't get into the apartment. I forgot my keys when I left this morning. I knocked on the door and mom didn't answer... I know that she is home."

"Are you sure, Emily?" Bosco questioned her.

"Maybe she went out to get some food?"

"We've been sitting for two hours. I called our number and her cell phone number and she hasn't answered. I know that she is home; I just don't know why she hasn't answered the door."

"Can I talk to you for a moment? Away from Charlie," Emily whispered. Bosco nodded and they moved away from Charlie.

"Bosco, there is more that you don't know. Mom hasn't eaten in the past week. I'm worried that there is something wrong with her." Emily  
responded.

"This is not like her." Bosco looked at Emily.

"Everything will be fine; don't worry." he said. He  
pulled out his keys from his pocket.

"I have a spare key in caseyour mom needed me." _Just like she does now, he thought to himself_. He opened the door, not sure what he was going to find, but everything looked okay. He walked into the kitchen; she wasn't there. He looked in the bathroom; she wasn't there. Then he went into her bedroom and he saw her lying on her bed. She saw him and stood up and then closed the door.He turned to Emily and Charlie.

"Why don't the two of you go and get something to eat at the diner nearby? I'll meet you there soon." Emily looked at Bosco worried.

"Your mom will be fine, I promise." She nodded and she and Charlie left the apartment.  
He walked to the bedroom door and saw that she locked the door.

"Faith, open the door now!"


	13. Chapter 13

Three Shots

Chapter 13

Bosco kept banging on Faith's door.

"You open this door, right now, before I knock it down, Faith! I swear I will!" Faith opened the door.

"Leave Bosco." she said as she started to close the door. He opened the door.

"You can't lock the door this time; I'm not going anywhere, Faith." Bosco yelled as he walked into her bedroom. She looked at him.

"What are you doing here? Just go."

"Emily called me; she and Charlie have been waiting outside the apartment for 2 hours. Emily forgot her key and she has been knocking on the door. Why didn't you answer it, Faith?" She looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Emily still in school; it is only 1 o clock,"

"No, Faith, it is nearly 6 o clock!"

"Then why are you here, Bosco. You should be at work?" Faith replied as she sat down on the bed.

"Don't you get it, Faith? Your kids have been sitting outside of the apartment, waiting to get inside. I came from work to see what is wrong with you because I know this is not like you. You wouldn't not let your kids in."

"I thought it was a salesperson; I didn't feel like talking to them. I'm sorry!" Faith shouted.

"They have been sitting outside for 2 hours now. You must have known it wasn't a stranger, that it was your kids. What's wrong, Faith?" he asked, as  
he sat down next to her. She looked at him.

"I just didn't hear Emily knocking at the door. Why don't you believe me?"

"I want to believe you, Faith, but I know you would have heard them," Bosco responded.

"What do you want to hear, Bosco? That I knew that it was Emily and Charlie at the door, but I didn't open it, because I don't want to destroy their  
lives like I did their father's?"

"Faith, you aren't going to destroy their lives."

"Yes I am, Bos." Faith shouted as she hit Bosco in the stomach.

"Just go. Leave now!" He grabbed her hand.

"Don't do this to yourself, Faith. Why have you eaten today?"

"I can see that you have been talking to Emily," Faith responded, annoyed. She pulled her hand away from his.

"She is just worried about you, just like I am. We are here to help, Faith, but we can't help you if you won't let us."

"I don't need anybody's help. Please, Bosco, just go!" Faith shouted, as she walked away from him.

"I'm not leaving you, Faith." She turned around.

"Why can't you leave me alone?"

"Faith, you have always been there for me. When I had my panic attack, you were there. When I need to talk no matter what it's about, you are there.  
Let me be there for you now."

"Let you be there for me. You wouldn't know how to do that; you aren't a sensitive guy... You are a jerk."Bosco knew what Faith was doing, and he wasn't going to let her win.

"Yes I am a jerk, but that isn't going to stop me from helping you. You can call me whatever you want, but I'm not leaving your side. I know that you are hurting right now, Faith, but you can't push your family away."

"What family?" Faith laughed, "I have no family."

"Yes you do, Faith. I'm your family and you still have your kids."

"I love my kids, Bosco, but I am going to destroy them like I destroyed their father. I already told you that!" she yelled, "I killed their own dad! How long before they hate me for that?" Bosco moved closer to Faith and  
grabbed her hand.

"They won't hate you for it; they know that you had to do it. They know that you didn't want to do it, but it was the only thing that  
you could do." Faith sighed.

"I don't believe that, Bos." she responded, "Bos, if I wasn't a cop, Fred wouldn't have stabbed you, or kidnapped the kids."

"Faith, look at me, Fred was unstable. It wouldn't have mattered if you were a cop or not. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is, Bos, and you need to go now, before you get killed as well." she cried. Bosco held Faith in his arms.

"Faith, I'm not going to die." She looked at him, worried.

"How can you know that? You almost died because of me! Not once, but twice. If I hadn't shot Fred, you would be dead right now," she cried as she moved away from him. He moved closer to her.

"But I'm not Faith," he replied, "Look at me, I'm alive." She looked at him.

"Do you know that ever since I came home from the hospital, I've been having nightmares. I keep on reliving the day that I killed Fred; I can still see the look on his face. I loved him, Bosco; I never imagined that I would have to kill my own husband to save your life." she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"I didn't even think about it, I just saw that you were in danger and shot Fred without any thought. How could I do that?"

"I wish that there was some other way that you could have dealt with Fred, but he was out of control. It was the only way, Faith."

"I know, Bos, but he was still my husband. We might have be over, but I never wanted to kill him." she responded sadly, "I had a nightmare last night that instead of just Fred dying, it was you and the kids too. I couldn't save any of you and I lost everything in my life that mattered to  
me."

"Faith, it's okay, that was just a nightmare. You haven't lost everything, and everything is going to be okay," he said, as he stroked her hair, "But  
you have to let me help you now; I don't want you to do this on your own."She shook her head

"Bos, I don't know."

"Remember a few years ago when we were in the rmp, I told you that I would be there for you always, because you are my partner. I didn't just mean just at work, I meant I will be there always for you no matter what it is." She smiled slightly.

"I guess there is no way I can get rid of you, is there?" He shook his head.

"Nope." He stood up.

"I'm going to go and get the kids"

"Where are they?" she asked.

"I told them to go to the diner for dinner," he responded. She nodded.

"Are the kids mad at me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course not, they were just worried about you." He walked up to her and  
hugged her.

"Are you going to be all right on your own?" She looked at him.

"I'm fine, Bos." He then grabbed her keys.

"I'll be back in a few minutes. Everything is going to be okay, I promise you."

Bosco returned to the apartment with the kids. Faith hugged Emily and Charlie.

"Are you sure you are okay, mom?" Emily asked quietly. Faith looked at her daughter.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry that I scared you."

"As long as you are okay, mom. That is all that matters. I can't lose you too, mom," she said, as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"You won't lose me," Faith replied, as she hugged her daughter again. Faith then walked over to Charlie and started to talk to him. Bosco walked up to Emily.

"I have to go back to the police station, but I will be back as soon as I can, if you need me again, just call." Emily hugged Bosco.

"Thank you for everything." Bosco nodded.

"It's nothing, Em. Just take care of your mom for me, okay?" She nodded.

"I will." Faith walked up to Bosco.

"I don't know what to say… expect I'm sorry." she replied. He looked at her.

"You have nothing to be sorry about."

"I'll call you later." he said, as he hugged her, and wave goodbye to the  
kids.

Bosco walked into the station and Lieu Swersky looked at him.

"In my office now!" he shouted. Bosco walked into the office.

"I know you are mad that I left during a shift, but I had to."

"Monroe told me that you had a family emergency, I understand that happens,  
but you should have called me here at the station and told me."

"I'm sorry boss, but she needed me right away."

"Is your mom okay?" Lieu Swersky asked. He looked at Bosco, and knew it wasn't Bosco's mother who need his help.

"Faith needed you, didn't she?" Bosco didn't say anything.

"I'll make up the time later, boss."

"It was Faith that needed your help, not your mom. I am right?" Swersky  
asked again. Bosco stood up.

"Faith is going to need a few more weeks off; she called me and told me to tell you."

"Look here, Bosco, I'm not asking you as your boss, I'm asking you as a friend. Is Faith okay?" he asked concerned.

"I think she needs a little more time off than she thought she would. She has been through a lot," Swersky nodded.

"I understand that. She has her vacation coming up, but I don't see any reason why she can't take it now," he replied. He then looked at Bosco.

"How about you take the rest of the shift off and another few days off?" Bosco smiled.

"That would be great." Swersky hugged Bosco.

"We are one big family, we care about each other. Tell Faith we are thinking about her and to get some rest." Bosco smiled and nodded.

"I will." he said, as he walked out of the office.

Faith was sitting on the couch when there was a knock at the door. She stood  
up and opened the door.

"Bos?" she asked surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?"

" I'm moving in, Faith."

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

Three Shots

Chapter 14

Faith looked at Bosco in shock.

"There is no way that you are moving in!" Faith responded.

"I know why you are doing it and I am not going to let you."

"Let's talk outside where we have some privacy." Bosco replied as he grabbed her hand.

She looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Just let me explain." She looked at him.

"Okay fine, but you're still not moving in." Bosco smiled as he and Faith walked outside of the apartment.

"Faith, you are right when you said that I wanted to move in because of what you and  
the kids have been through. You deserve to have someone to be there for you."

"There is no way I am letting you move in, Bos. I can take care of myself and my kids." Bosco glanced at Faith.

"Please let me do this. It's the least I can do for you; I need to do this for you." Faith looked at Bosco confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Faith, after everything that happened with Cruz... I wanted to do something for you to show that you are my only partner."

"You did more than enough during what happened with Fred." she replied.

"Thanks for the offer, but you aren't staying with me." He took a hold of her hand.

"Please, Faith. I need to do this. I want to take care of you; you  
are always taking care of everybody, but you won't let anybody take care of  
you. Please let me move in."

"Uncle Bosco, are you moving in?" Charlie asked with a smile. Bosco looked at Faith.

"It is up to your mom." Faith sighed and looked at her son.

"Yes, Bosco is moving in." Charlie smiled.

"Cool! I'm going to go and tell Emily." Faith glanced at Bosco.

"I'm only doing this because of the kids." He grinned at her.

"Okay if you say so." he replied as he walked into the apartment.

((

Later that night, while Faith was saying goodnight to Charlie, Emily came up to Bosco.

"I know you are living here, because you are worried about my mom and I just wanted  
to say thank you." she said, as she hugged him, "I think my mom needs you  
more than she thinks she does."

Bosco nodded.

"I know she does." Faith walks into the room.

"Are you two talking about me?" Emily shook her head.

"Bosco was just helping me with some of my homework."

"Oh really? What subject?" Faith questioned.

"Science." Faith laughed.

"Oh yeah, I hope he was able to help you. Why don't you go  
and finished the rest of it in your room?" Faith replied.

Emily smiled. "Okay." She then turned to Bosco.

"I'm glad that you are going to be staying here." Bosco smiled.

"Me too." Emily then left the living room and went into her bedroom. Faith waited  
until she heard Emily's door shut, before she talked.

"So you were helping Emily with her science homework; that is very interesting. I thought you  
sucked at science when you were in school." Bosco had this big grin of his face.

"Okay so she lied about that. She was just telling me how much she thinks that you need me."

"Need you?" Faith responded, "I don't think so."

She then paused for a moment.

"I guess Emily could be right... I hate to admit it, but I do need you. I'm just so scared about... He put his arms around her.

"Don't even say it. You aren't going to lose me. What do I have to do to show you?" She looked at him.

"I don't know, Bos."

"I know everything is going to work," Bosco responded as he put his arms  
around her.

"I forgot to tell you that I went to see Swersky and he said that you could have another week or so off. It would be like your vacation. I told him that you needed some more time off."

"How could you do that, Bos? You went behind my back and told Swersky everything about what happened today." Faith yelled, as she walked away from him. Bosco sighed.

"Faith, that's not what I did."

"Yes it was, just leave," she yelled as she run into her bedroom.

About half an hour later, he walked to her room and saw the door was closed.

"Faith, listen to me, I didn't tell Swersky anything. I just told him that I think you needed more time off than you thought you did. I said because you'd being through a lot lately. I never told Swersky anything about what happened at the apartment today. I would never do that to you; I thought you would know that," Bosco replied.

"If you don't want me here, I'll leave" he said, as he started to walk away. She opened the door.

"Don't leave. There are some blankets in the linen closet; it gets cold during the night." He turned around.

"Faith..."

"I believe you, Bos," Faith responded, "I hope you don't mind sleeping on the couch though."

"Of course not." She walked up to him and hugged him.

"See you in the morning." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight," he said.

((

The next morning, Faith walked into the kitchen and saw Bosco making breakfast. 

"Bos, you don't have to do that." He looked at her.

"I just wanted to help you."

"You don't need to help," Faith answered as she took the mixer away from him and it went everywhere.

"See what you did?" Faith laughed.

"This reminds me the times when Sully put flour in a car and it went all on you."

"That's isn't funny, Faith."

"Yes it is Bosco. This is the first time I have laughed for a very long time," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad that I was able to help you then," Bosco responded. She got a towel and started cleaning him off.

"Why I am helping you? You are the one that made the mess," she replied as she gave him the towel. He looked at with a smile.

"You were the one that grabbed the pancake mix."

"Are you two going to just play with our food or are you going to make something?" Emily replied. Bosco and Faith looked up at Emily.

"Bosco was just having some problems with the pancake mix." Bosco nodded.

"Yes I did. I'm going to go take a shower." he said as he went into the bathroom.

A while later, Emily was eating her breakfast when she looked at Faith.

"I'm really happy that Bosco is staying with us for a while. I think you really need him right  
now." Faith looked at her daughter.

"I don't want to admit it, but I think I need Bosco as much as he thinks I need him."

((

A few days later, Bosco was sitting watching tv, when Emily came in.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I can't sleep; I keep on having nightmares, so I thought I would get something to drink." Bosco walked up to her.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmares?"

"I'll be fine," she responded as she opened the fridge and got the milk and pour it into a glass. Bosco looked at her.

"Have you told your mom about your nightmares?" Emily turned around.

"No, because it is nothing. I don't want to worry her with nothing." Bosco nodded.

"If you are sure you are fine. Have a good sleep; see you tomorrow."

"I keep on dreaming of when my father had the knife to my throat. I try to remember good things about him, but I can't. All I can remember is what he did to me. Why would he do that to me?" Emily cried. Bosco hugged her.

"I'm sorry that you are having nightmares about what happened. How about we look at some photo albums and we can remember the good memories instead of the bad ones. Maybe you won't have nightmares anymore."

"I don't know."

"Well, it is worth a try, isn't it?" Emily got the photo album and looked at pictures of her and her father. Bosco looked at her and could see that she had a smile on her face.

A while later, Bosco turned to Emily and saw that she was asleep; he closed the photo ablum  
and put it on the table.

"I saw what you did for Em." Faith replied, as she walked out of the bedroom and into the living room.

"It wasn't much, Faith. I just don't want her to have bad memories of her father."

"It meant a lot to me, Bosco. Thank you for being here for my kids," she replied, as she hugged him.

"I would do anything for your kids and you." She smiled.

"I know you would."

"If only more people could see this side of you," Faith responded.

"Now we wouldn't want that to happen, would we? It is better that everybody thinks I'm a jerk." She smiled.

"I guess you are right... We wouldn't want anybody to know our secret that you are a really sweet guy." Bosco smiled.

"No, we wouldn't." Emily woke up and looked at Bosco and Faith.

"Uncle B, I always knew that you were a great guy," she replied, as she walked into her bedroom.

((

A few weeks later, Faith and Bosco were sitting in the living room.

"So you go back to work tomorrow?" Bosco responded, "Are you sure you are up to going back?" She smiled at him.

"I know you are worried about me, but I'm fine. You are still my partner so you can have my back?"

"So you are saying that we are back as partners?" Bosco responded.

"Of course we are, Bos. That is if you still want to be my partner."

"Yes Faith, I still want to be your partner. I don't know how much more I can take of having Sully or Monroe as my partner. I miss you in 55 David."

"I miss being in there with you as well," she replied with a smile. She then leaned over and started to kiss Bosco.

"I can't kiss you again. I want to be with you, but I can't." Bosco looked at Faith in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"When I kissed you while my kids were missing, I felt something more than just a friendly kiss; I felt something for you that I have been hiding for a very long time, but I can't be with you." Bosco looked at Faith.

"I understand." He then hugged her and whispered to her.

"I felt something more too and I will wait for you." She looked at him.

"I don't know if or when I will ever been to be in a relationship. You deserve to be with someone." He grabbed her hand.

"When I thought that I almost lost you when Fred stabbed you, I was so scared. I didn't know what I would do without you. I couldn't survive without you. All I could think about was our kiss." She smiled.

"Yeah I didn't just kiss you once, but twice."

"I was that good," he said, laughing. She smiled at him.

"If that is what you want to think."

"I know it." he said.

"Okay, Bos." she said with a grin. Bosco put his arms around her.

"I will wait for you, Faith, because you are always the person that I want to be with. I never thought I would see the day that I would wait for a woman, but you aren't just another woman."

"I can't let you do that, Bos." Faith responded. He looked at her.

"Okay. I'll give you three months."

"You are giving me an ultimatum now," Faith responded.

"No, that's not what I was saying." Faith smiled.

"I know you were. I was just kidding, but really Bos, do you  
think you could go without dating a woman for three months?"

"It will be a challenge, Faith, but I know the reason you don't want to be with me right now is because of what happened with Fred. Until you can  
deal with that, you can't be with me."

"Wow, when did you learn stuff like that, Bos? What are you a therapist now?" He smiled at her.

"When I can't sleep, I watch TV, and the only thing late at night is Dr. Phil."

"You mean you watch Dr. Phil?" Faith said, laughing.

"I never said that I watch it all the time, but there was just nothing else on." Faith smiled.

"I know, but it is so fun making fun of you," she said with a grin. Emily and Charlie then walked into the apartment. Faith stood up.

"Hey, how was school?" she asked.

"Fine." they both said.

"What's for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"We are going out for dinner tonight," Bosco replied. Faith looked at Bosco.

"We are." Bosco nodded.

"It was a surprise for you, Faith." Faith smiled.

"Thanks."

"Why don't the two of you do some of your homework and I'll call you when we are going for dinner?" Faith suggested. Emily and Charlie nodded, and walked into their bedroom. Faith looked at Bosco.

"You don't have to take us out for dinner."

"I know I don't have to, I want to, Faith." Bosco responded.

"You and the kids have been through a lot lately. I know you are still dealing with it. I  
just wanted to do something for you and the kids to get your mind off it all." Faith hugged Bosco.

"Thank you."

((

At the restaurant, Bosco, Faith, Charlie and Emily were eating dinner.

"So how much longer are you going to be staying with us, Uncle Bosco?"

"I don't know, Charlie. It is up to your mom," Bosco replied, looking at Faith. Faith smiled.

"We'll have to see, Charlie. I'm sure that Bosco will want to get back to his life." Charlie looked at Bosco.

"But I love you staying with us."

"I love it too; I won't be going anywhere right now." Bosco replied.

"Maurice..." Bosco knew only a few people call him by that name; he turned around and saw  
Rose standing in front of him.

"Ma."

"You remember Emily and Charlie," Bosco responded. Rose nodded.

"Why don't you sit with us, Rose?" Faith asked. Rose looked at Faith and Bosco with the kids, she didn't want to spoil their nice evening together.

"Well I was going to meet someone, but they didn't show up." Rose looked at  
Bosco and could see that he was angry.

"You don't need to go and find my date and make me sorry that he didn't come here. He was just a blind date."

"Well, then have dinner with us." Rose smiled.

"Okay," Bosco grabbed a seat for Rose.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go and find your date?" Bosco responded with this look in his eyes.

"No!" Rose and Faith both said.

"Okay," Bosco said, as he sat down.

"So are I hear that my son is living with you? How is that going?" Rose asked Faith. Faith turned and looked at Bosco.

"It is going pretty well; better that expected."

"What did you think that you weren't going to like living with me?" Bosco asked with a grin.

"I did work with you for many years. I know you aren't the easy person to get along with, but you haven't been too bad. There are a few things that I would change though."

"What is there to change, Faith? I'm a perfect gentleman."

"Well you leave the toilet seat up..." Faith replied.

"You forgot to tell us that you finished the milk up and you leave the towels on the bathroom floor," Emily replied.

"I'm think they are ganging up on you, don't you?" Rose responded. Bosco smiled and nodded.

"I think so."

"But there is good stuff about you too, Bos, more than I can say." Faith answered, looking at Bosco and he knew exactly what she meant.

"Uncle Bosco, we still love you no matter if you let the toilet seat up," Emily responded.

"You make great pancakes." Charlie replied.

"Thank you." Faith smiled at Bosco. For the first time in weeks, she felt that there was  
a chance that everything could be okay for her and her kids.

A month later, Faith and Bosco were walking back to their apartment. She looked at her.

"You know I didn't think that you would have stay here this long. I thought you would have gone home."

"Do you want me to go back home?" he asked.

"No, I didn't say that. I'm really glad that you are still here, more than I  
ever thought I would." She looked at Bosco and leaned over and kissed him.

"Faith, you know you aren't ready for this." She looked up at her.

"I am ready, Bos. I want to be with you."

To be continued!


	15. Chapter 15

Three Shots

Chapter 15

Bosco looked at Faith.

"Faith, are you sure you are ready? Don't think you have to rush this," he replied. She looked at him.

"I only have 2 months left until our little bet, where you won't wait for me."

"I'm being serious, Faith. What changed your mind?" he questioned her. She looked at him.

"I have been so scared to be in another relationship after what happened with Fred. But yesterday when we were in 55 David, I looked at you and I knew that everything would be okay. I love you, Bos and I want to be with you. I need you in my life. I don't know what is going to happen, but I don't want to be scared anymore." He hugged her.

"I would never hurt you like Fred did."

"I know you wouldn't." Faith replied, "That is if you still want to be with me more than a friend." He took a hold of her hand.

"Of course I do, Faith, I need you in my life. I have loved you for a very long time, maybe before I even realized it." Faith leaned over and kissed Bosco.

"Thanks for waiting for me to come around." He looked at her.

"I would have waited forever."

"No, you wouldn't," she said as she playfully hit him.

"I guess you will never know," he said as he leaned over and kissed her, again. Emily then opened the door and saw Bosco and Faith kissing. She smiled and then closed the door.

((

A month later, Faith and Bosco was lying on the couch in Bosco's arms.

"You know you don't have to stay here with me anymore. I'm going to be fine now. I know you were worried, but I'm better now." He looked at her.

"Yes I was worried about you, but I am really starting to like living here with you. I never thought I would say that," he chuckled as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I want to move in permanently ," he said suddenly. She looked at him. 

"Oh, Bos, I don't know."

"I'm sorry, Faith. I shouldn't have said that," He replied.

"I know I am getting too serious for you, too soon. You have been through a lot these  
past few months. I've never been this serious about anybody before, but you  
aren't just anybody, Faith." But before he could say anything else, she stopped him.

"It's not that I don't want to move in with premantly, because I do. It's just I'm not the only one to think about here. I have to think about the kids." Bosco nodded.

"I understand, Faith." She smiled at him.

"We'll talk to the kids today and see what they say," she said, as she looked at him.

"Thank you for everything you did for me over the few months." Bosco looked at her.

"You don't need to thank me; I'll always be there for you." She put her head on his chest.

"I know, Bos. That's why I love you."

"That's the only reason," he said with a grin.

"Well there are a few other reasons," she said as she started to kiss him. Suddenly they heard the door closed and they saw Charlie and Emily standing in front of them. Bosco and Faith sat up and blushed.

"We were just.." Faith replied, but before she could say anything, Emily stopped her.

"Mom, it's fine. You and Bosco are together. I'm fine with it." Charlie nodded.

"Me too." he said, as he and Emily walked into the kitchen and got something to eat.

"Bosco and I need to talk to the both of you," Faith replied. Emily nodded.

"Okay. What's up?" she asked.

"We were wondering how the two of you would feel if Bosco move in here permanently?" Emily smiled.

"That's great news!" she said as she hugged Bosco and Faith. Faith looked at Charlie.

"What do you think about it?" she asked. He didn't say anything. He just grabbed his jacket and ran out of the apartment.

"Charlie..." Faith yelled as she ran out of the apartment after him, but he wouldn't  
stop. She ran back into the apartment and grabbed her jacket.

"Why don't you let me go after him," Bosco replied as he grabbed her hand.  
She nodded.

"He might not want to talk to you though, Bos."

"Let me try. I think I have a good idea where he could have gone," Bosco replied as he walked out of the apartment.

((

Charlie was walking towards his father's grave when he heard someone calling  
his name. He turned around and saw Bosco.

"Go away," he yelled. Bosco walked up to him.

"I know you are upset; I'm sorry."

"No you don't. You don't care about me. You are trying to replace my father?" Bosco looked at Charlie.

"I would never do that."

"First you date my mom and now you are staying with us forever. I already have a father, I don't need another. He might not've been the best father, but he was my dad!" Bosco put his hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"I know this is hard for you. Me being with your mom, Charlie, but I would never take the place of your father. He will always be your father and that will never change no matter what kind of relationship I have with your mom," Bosco explained. Charlie looked at Bosco.

"I miss him."

"I know you do," Bosco said as he hugged him.

"I'll go stand over here while you go and talk to him." Charlie looked at Bosco.

"How did you know that is what I wanted to do?"

"Why else would you come here?" Bosco said with a grin. Charlie smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Bosco." Bosco was watching Charlie talking to Fred. He could never understand why people did this, but he could tell that it was helping Charlie. Charlie  
walked over to Bosco.

"I'm ready to go now." Bosco and Charlie were walking back to Bosco's car.

"So Charlie, I'm going to move out tomorrow. I'm sorry; I should have known how hard it as on you."

"No Uncle Bosco, I want you to stay!" Bosco looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, it's fine."

"I was just upset about my father, but you made me realize that you would never take my father's place. You really love my mom right?" Bosco nodded. 

"I love your mom more than I have ever loved anybody before," he said with a smile. Charlie smiled.

"Then I guess I don't mind," He smiled at Charlie.

"We better get back before your mom starts to look for us."

((

A few weeks later, Bosco and Faith were in the locker room, when Ty walked in.

"So how's it living with Faith, Bos?" Bosco smiled.

"It's fine."

"Tell me the truth, Bosco." Bosco looked at Faith.

"Go ahead, Bosco. I won't hold it against you when we get home."

"Well, she gets mad when I leave dirty dishes in the sink and when I leave the toilet  
seat up." Faith laughed.

"I'll see you in roll call." she said as she walked out of the locker room.

"She's gone now tell me the real truth," Ty replied. Bosco closed his locker.

"It's great, Ty. She is everything I want in a woman and much more. I never thought that I would settle for just one woman, but she is not just anybody."

"You are telling me that you don't want to be with anybody else; she is it for you?" Ty asked. Bosco nodded.

"It looks like."

"Wow I never thought I would see the day that I see that happen."

"Neither did I, but when you find a woman likes Faith; you don't need to look  
anymore," Bosco said as he walked out of the locker room. Bosco walked into the roll call room.

"You are late, Boscorelli." Swersky replied. Bosco nodded.

"I'm sorry, boss." Bosco then sat down to Faith. She just shook her head and laughed.

((

Later that shift, Bosco and Faith walked into the station. Swersky walked up to them.

"I need to talk to the both of you in my office."

"What did you do now, Bos?" Faith said, with a laugh, as they walked into  
his office.

"I didn't do anything, honestly, Faith." Swersky smiled.

"Bosco didn't do anything, this time," he said.

"I just need to talk to you about your situation... I know that you two are together now and we need to talk about what we are going to do about partners."

"Boss, I know that we can't be partners because we are together now, but we have been partners for many years. Do you really want someone else to work with Bosco and complain to you about him all the time?"

"Why would they complain about me?" Bosco replied. Faith smiled.

"Don't worry; I don't complain. I've grown to love you, Bos." Swersky nodded.

"Okay, we can try it for a while. You two are better together than apart."

"So why did it take you so long to come to us about this, boss?" Faith asked. Swersky laughed.

"I wasn't sure at first that the two of you were together; I thought it was just a rumor." Faith smiled.

"No, we'll been together for a while now." Swersky nodded.

"I'm glad that you are doing better now, Faith." Faith smiled.

"Thanks Boss." Faith and Bosco said goodbye to Swersky and left the room. Faith and Bosco were walking into the locker room.

"Emily and Charlie are staying over at their friend's house tonight, so that  
means we have the apartment to ourselves," Faith explained with a sly smile.

"I wonder what we can do," Bosco said as he put his arms around her. She  
smiled.

"I think we can think of something."

))

Months later, Bosco was sitting on the couch watching TV when Charlie came up to him.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"I wouldn't ask Uncle Bosco, Charlie. Mom said that he didn't do that well   
in school."

"I do know some stuff," Bosco said and then turned back to Charlie, "What do you need help with Charlie?"

"Math," Charlie replied.

"Well.. I can try."

"I wouldn't do that, Bos," Faith said as she walked in.

"I'll help you with your homework after dinner." Faith told Charlie. Charlie nodded and walked away.

"I could have helped him." Faith smiled.

"Yeah of course you could have." she said with a grin.

A while later, Bosco sat down at the table with Faith, Emily and Charlie.  
He was watching Emily and Charlie fighting with each other and Faith trying  
to get them to stop fighting. He realized that he was finally happy; he had  
the family he always wanted, but never really knew that he wanted.

"Bosco, are you listening to me? I ask you if you want to want a movie tonight or not?"

"Sure." Faith walked up to Bosco.

"You know I love you."

"Love you too," Bosco said. Emily looked at Charlie.

"We better leave before they start making out," she said with a laugh. Charlie and Emily then stood up and walked away from Bosco and Faith, leaving them on their own. Faith  
looked at Bosco.

"Finally alone." she said as she led him to the couch. He looked at her.

"I thought we were watching a movie," he said with a grin.

"I have other plans," she said as she leaned over and kissed him.

A while later, Faith was lying in Bosco's arm. She sat up and turned to him, and saw that he was sleeping. She touched his face and thought of everything that she has been through and he has been there every step of the way. She lied back down and put her head on his chest. She knew that everything was going to be okay as long as they were together.

To be continued!


	16. Chapter 16

Three Shots

Author's Note: I would like to thank everybody that has read this story, it means a lot to me. I also want to thank Melissa for editing this for me.

Chapter 16

Five years later, Faith was in the kitchen making lunch when she heard the baby crying. She walked into the nursery and picked him up.

"Did you have a good nap?" she asked with a smile. She then took him in her arms. David looked so much like his dad.

"You are going to make woman's heart stop a beat when you grow up just like your dad," Faith whispered to David.

"Da Da." David replied as soon as he saw Bosco walking in the room. Bosco walked up to Faith and David.

"How are my two important people in my life doing?" he said, as he picked David from Faith's arms.

"Da." Bosco loved hearing his son calling him daddy. He never thought that he would ever have a family of his own, and now he had a wife, a baby and two step kids. Bosco and Faith walked into the living room, and saw that Charlie and Emily were sitting in the living room.

"Em, what are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"I thought you were coming home from college until next weekend."

"I finished earlier than expected," Faith hugged Emily.

"I'm so happy."

"So how's my little brother doing?" Emily asked as she walked up to Bosco and played with David. David started to giggle. Emily smiled at him.

"You are a really great dad; David is really lucky to have you."

"Thanks," Bosco said as he hugged Emily.

"Let's have lunch." Faith responded as they all walked into the kitchen.

The next day, Faith woke up and saw that Bosco wasn't there. She put her bathrobe on and walked out of the room. She then walked towards the nursery and looked in and saw him sitting in the rocking chair with David.

"Good morning, Bos. Sorry, I didn't hear David wake up," Faith replied. Bosco looked at her.

"Happy Birthday." he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"I took him out of the crib, so you could sleep in." She put her arms around him.

"You know I'm really lucky to have you."

"Don't get use to this; I'm not going to wake up early every morning so you can sleep in."

"Yes I know," she said with a smile.

"It's so sweet seeing you holding our son like that. I always knew that you would be a great father."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did, from the first time I saw you playing with Emily and Charlie, I knew that you were going to be a great father. I didn't know at the time it was going to be with me though," she said with a smile as she put her arms around him. David then woke up.

"Good morning, buddy," Faith said touching his cheek.

"It's your mom's birthday," Bosco responded with a smile.

"So you have to be ready good for her today."

"Ma!"

"He said Ma." Faith grinned.. Ever since David first started talking, all he could say was Daddy, but he would never say Mommy.

"See I told you that he would say Mommy one day, and isn't it great to have him say it on your birthday." Faith smiled as she looked at Bosco.

"I love the both of you" she said, as she leaned over and kissed him and David.

Later that day, Bosco was sitting in the living room with Faith in his arms.

"I'm so glad that we were able to get the day off work."

"Me too," she said, as she put her arms around him.

"Do you miss me riding with you?" she asked. Bosco smiled.

"Of course I do, but I get to come home to you, so I don't mind. I still can't believe that you are a sergeant, but you make a great one." There was a knock at the door, Faith answered it.

"Happy Birthday." Rose said, as she hugged her. Faith smiled.

"Thanks." Rose walked into the apartment.

"So where my grandson? Is he ready to spend the night with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Faith asked as she turned around to face Bosco.

"I asked my mom to look after David, so we can have some time to alone for your birthday. Charlie is studying with a friend tonight and Emily is helping her friend move back home. So we have the apartment to ourselves." Faith looked at Bosco and smiled.

"I don't know if I can leave David alone all night; I've never did that before." Rose walked up to Faith.

"I know it is hard, but I'll take good care of him. You two deserve some time alone." Bosco grabbed her hand.

"My mom knows what she is doing." Faith nodded.

"I know she does. I guess it will be okay, but only if I can call later."

"Of course you can. Call me whenever you want."

"I'll go pack some stuff for you to take." Faith said.

"Already done." Bosco said, as he pulled a bag out from behind the couch. Faith smiled.

"How did you know I would say yes?"

"Because I know you." Faith then looked at Bosco.

"I'll go and get David. Are you sure you want to do this, Rose? He can be a handful."

"If David is anything like his father, I know exactly what to do," she said with a smile.

"I will have everything under control, just enjoy the time alone." Faith nodded, and walked into the nursery. A few minutes later, Faith kissed David goodbye.

"I love you, David." she said.

"Be good for Grandma Rose," Bosco said, as he kissed David on the forehead. Rose waved goodbye to Bosco and Faith, and then left the apartment.

Later that night, Faith was snuggling up to Bosco.

"Thanks for the dinner; I didn't know you could cook so well."

"I like to surprise you," Bosco said. Faith smiled.

"I do like your surprises," she replied, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"This has been the best birthday." Faith said as she looked at Bosco. 

"I never thanked you."

"For what?"

"For being there for me when I didn't want anybody to help me. You didn't give up and I want to say thanks. I didn't want you to move in first of all, but I realize now how much I really need you, and you knew that," Faith said as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry," Bosco said as he put his arms around her. Faith smiled.

"I'm just so lucky to have you in my life." "I'm the lucky one." he said, as he kissed her. This was definitely her best birthday ever.

The next day, Faith was sitting on the couch, putting some pictures of David and Bosco in, when a picture fall out. She picked it up and saw that it was a picture of Fred and the kids, when everything was happy.

"Faith, are you okay?" Bosco asked.

"When do you think everything went downhill for Fred? What did I do?" Bosco sat down next to her.

"You didn't do anything, Faith."

"I just wish I knew why Fred did what he did, but I guess we'll never know. I'm just happy that I got a second chance to make everything right, and I'm going to make everything right this time," She said as she put her arms around him.

"It's pretty funny Fred wanted me to become a sergeant and now look at me... I'm a sergeant, we are moving into a house next week." Bosco put his arms around her.

"I never thought I would be the type of guy that get married, have a kid and moving into a house."

"I did," Faith replied.

"I know you never believe that you deserve those things, but I did. Everybody saw the jerk side of you, but I saw the real you, and I knew that you would be a great father and husband."Bosco smiled.

"Thanks." Faith moved closer to Bosco, as she leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you, Bosco, I'm glad that I'm the one you choose to spend the rest of your life with." Bosco started to kiss her more, when Emily, Charlie and Rose walked in.

"Mom…." Emily said. Faith and Bosco looked up embarassed.

"We didn't hear you come in."

"We figure that," Charlie replied. Bosco stood up and walked over to his son.

"Were you good for your grandma?" he asked. Rose smiled.

"He was great, and I meet Charlie and Emily for breakfast, I guess they figure that the two of you might need a little more time alone." They all went into the living room. Emily looked at her mom.

"Charlie and I brought you another present for your birthday, but it is more for you and Bosco."

"You didn't have to, Em." Faith spoke softly.

"Just open it, mom." Emily replied. Bosco had David on his lap while Faith was opening the present. Faith couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh guys this is great, so that is why you want a picture of us all. I thought it was for your place, Rose." Rose smiled.

"Emily and Charlie told me what they wanted to do, so I help them with it. I'm so lucky to have these two kids as my grandkids." Charlie looked at Rose.

"We aren't your grandkids." Rose hugged Charlie.

"You and Emily are part of my family now, whether you like it or not," she said with a smile. Charlie looked at Faith

"We just thought you would need a picture of your whole family, mom." 

"I love it." Faith said, as she hugged Charlie and Emily. Bosco passed David to Faith and hugged Charlie and Emily.

"You were both part of my family a long time ago."

"I love you, dad," Charlie said. Bosco looked at Charlie happily.

"Don't make a big deal of it; I just called you dad. You act like my dad, so I might as well call you that."

"Charlie, you don't have to do this. Uncle Bosco is fine with me."

"Remember at your wedding you told me that I could call you Dad or Uncle Bosco, well at that time I wasn't ready to call you, dad, but I am now. I'll never forget my dad, but I don't see why you can't be my dad as well." Bosco hugged Charlie.

"That means a lot to me."

"Don't start crying," Charlie replied.

"I'm not," Bosco replied as he wiped away the tears away.

"Are you guys finished now?" Emily said.

"Or are you two going to keep on crying?"

"We were not crying." both of them said, as they sat back down on the couch.

Later that night, As Faith was making the dinner, she was watching her family sitting the living room. She remembered a time when she and Fred were happy, but he destroyed that when he tried to kill Bosco and kidnapped her kids. But she realized now that she was never really truly happy with Fred, not as happy as she is with Bosco now.

"Faith, are you okay?" Bosco asked. She turned around.

"I was just thinking about us. You know we have been though a lot together. I have been thinking about that hotel room a lot, when those three gunshots went off. I thought that I was going to lose you."

"But you didn't, I'm right here. Our life has  
change so much since that night," Bosco replied. Faith smiled.

"It has, but it all ended working out great. You make me so happy, Bosco."

"You make me happy too, Faith." Faith smiled at Bosco. She never thought that Bosco and her would end up being more than partners but then some things don't work out how you want them to...

But in the end they end up being the best thing in your life.

The End


End file.
